


The cat is out of the bag

by deleijon



Series: Alien Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is good dad, Alien Biology, Alien Lance (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Lance (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Because I can, Brogane, But not dead!, Canadian Pidge, Catboy Lance (Voltron), Cryptid Keith (Voltron), Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, French Canadian Pidge, Fuck Nyma, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Garrison trio, Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Nyance, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Identity, Secrets, Shiro (Voltron) Can't Cook, Shiro (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Shiro can't lie, Sleepy Keith (Voltron), Slow To Update, Soft Keith (Voltron), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also kinda not really yes no toaster, feral Lance, not really - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleijon/pseuds/deleijon
Summary: Letting out a low laugh, he turns his attention toward the blue paladin still out cold next to Shiro. “Let’s see what we have here… Oh! You have breeder has a paladin!” Laughing like he just heard the best jokes in the universe, Sendak takes a hold of Lance chest plate. “How desperate are you to have a breeder in your team!”In a universe where Galra call the ones able to carry kids breeder and keep them in breeding centers to keep the population up. Lance isn't human and while trying to help the universe, he needs to deal with is feelings for Keith and not let himself be taken by the Galra to be used as a baby machine.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins, Lance/Sendak (Voltron), Non-Consensual Pairings
Series: Alien Lance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541050
Comments: 117
Kudos: 402





	1. Sendak's attack

“Make contact with Emperor Zarkon” The rough voice of Sendak cuts through the haze in Shiro’s head. Forcing his eyes open he sees the face of his nightmare on the screen, panic takes over his mind, was the escape a dream, is he still in the arena, is he going to fight innocent people again? Forcing the bile back down, Shiro takes a big breath and looks around the room. The room is clearly not of Galra’s design, even with the harsh purple lighting, he must be in the Altean castle, meaning he was rescued and…

“Lance!” Shiro whisper yell, looking around in panic. His eyes land on the boy, still passed out, next to him. Shimmying closer to the blue paladin, cursing Sendak for tying his hands in his back, he sighs in relief seeing Lance is still breathing and alive.

“Haxus, ready the Castle for takeoff.” Commands Sendak with a victorious smile.

“Yes, commander” replies Haxus.

“Now, let’s have a little fun with our guests.” Shiro can hear the smile in the commander’s tone. Laying back down and closing his eyes, hoping Sendak didn’t see he’s awake.

“Do you take me for a fool Champion?” Tensing more and more has the loud footsteps come closer, Shiro feels a clawed hand take hold of his head.

Forcing Shiro up by the hair, Sendak asks “What did I say Champion? Do you take me for a fool?”

Letting out a strangled no, Shiro opens his eyes to stare daggers into Sendak’s. With a smile, the enemy slams the black paladin’s head into the ground.

“Then you should know your place, slave.” Letting out a low laugh, he turns his attention toward the blue paladin still out cold next to Shiro. “Let’s see what we have here… Oh! You have breeder has a paladin!” Laughing like he just heard the best jokes in the universe, Sendak takes a hold of Lance chest plate. “How desperate are you to have a breeder in your team!”

“Don’t touch him!” Yells Shiro, trying to get back up, but the commander swiftly put a foot on his back, trapping him on the floor.

“Do you care for it?” Sendak says, still laughing, while bringing the blue paladin up and closer to him with his mechanical hand. “Do you not want me near it?” The commander puts a claw under the flight suit near the neck and undoes the back, leaving the back of Lance’s neck bare. “Hohohoho! You didn’t even mark the thing!” Still ignoring Shiro’s pleas to leave the blue paladin alone. Sendak almost gently touches the side of Lance’s neck where it connects to the shoulder, for the first time getting a reaction from the boy who lets out a small whimper. Licking his lips, nostrils flaring at the new sweeter smell coming from the paladin. “What do you think Champion, should I take it right in front of you? Make you watch while I fill it up?”

Horrible understanding of what the commander meant made Shiro panic. He was talking about Lance like he was some object to use. “NO NO NO! Please! I’ll do anything you want! Don’t touch Lance! Please!” He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let the young boy get used like that by a monster. He was trying once again to get up, trying to do something to stop Sendak from continuing to touch Lance.

“The main engine just shorted out!” Hanxus yells, getting Sendaks attention away from Lance.

“Don’t think I’m finished with you and the breeder, Champion.” Sneers Sendak, before releasing Lance, watching him fall down on his already injured back. “Now to make sure you stay down this time” Sendak turned toward Shiro, bringing him to his knees by his head and with a vile smile Sendak knocked Shiro out with a shot of electricity.

…

The scream of Pidge followed by a weird growly voice was what woke Lance up. His back was burning, breathing made his everything hurt like hell, but the small whimper he heard from his friend made him open his eyes. In front of him stood a big Galra with in his hand a squirming Pidge. Without thinking he took his bayard out and shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
This is my first public fanfic, it's a story I've been thinking about for a while and I'm really exited to write it :D If you have ideas on how to continue the story I'm open to suggestions, but the big parts are planned out so don't be sad I'm not taking your suggestion into account.  
I'm planning on a 15 chapter story (probably longer since I won't be able to stop myself) and don't worry the next chapters will be longer!  
Lastly, I will try to keep this teen (if I can, it might become mature because dark stuff will happen), but there will be extra scenes in the series to fill what is explicit or just bonus stories.  
edit : forgot to say this start after Lance gets blown up by the bomb and Sendak put the new crystal in the castle  
Please tell me if I'm missing tags and if I make mistakes, English isn't my first language.


	2. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gives the talk to his teammates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, it's a lot of fake science with dumb jokes you have been warned!

Everything was hazy and muffled. He felt cold and weak, but he felt better than before, not sure what before was.

Something was making a taping sound near him, but it was so far away. He heard voices, they sounded distant, still so close at the same time.

Finally whatever kept him in the void released him. He felt everything at once, gravity was too strong, sound where to loud, the lights to bright. Stumbling for a few seconds, he was able to bring his body back under his control. When the room stopped spinning he saw his friends huddled in a circle around two timers.

“You guys having a clock party?”

“Aw, Lance, you just ruined it.” Hunks frustration is quickly replaced by happiness when seeing his best friend finally healed. “HEY, LANCE!” Getting hugged tightly by Hunk, Lance let’s out a grunt of discomfort.

“So what happened?” asks a still very confused and sleepy blue paladin.

“We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?” Allura asks fondly.

Uncomfortable to be the cause of concern in his friends, Lance brain automatically goes to joking to lighten the mood. “Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?” Everyone’s groans of dismissal made Lance happy, the mood was back up and he didn’t have all the attention again.

…

Even after telling Hunk he was ok several times, his best friend still accompanied him all the way to his room waiting on his bed for him to take a quick shower. They joked all the way to the dining room, where they joined the rest of the team for a briefing about the attack on the castle.

…

“Ok so if I’m getting this right, Shiro and I were prisoners of that Sencrack…”

“Sendak” Keith interrupted frustratedly.

“Yeah, yeah. Sendick.” Hunk and Pidge snickered. “Pidge was all awesome, stopping douchebag from getting away and opening the castle to princess and Mullet with the help of the mice.”

“It’s not a mullet” interrupts Keith again.

“I woke up from a coma to save y’all asses and Hunky and Coran saved my life with a new crystal. Furby is now in a prison pod in our basement. Sounds like the mice did more than you, though.” Says Lance looking at Keith.

“I punched Sendak! We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!”

“Nope. Don’t remember, didn’t happen. Oh and Hunk got himself a girlfriend.” Smirks Lance.

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“Ok, you got a rock waifu” responded Lance with a bigger smile. Pidge couldn’t stop themselves from laughing.

“It’s not like that… Zarkon destroyed their homes, they don’t even know what it is to be free. We need to help them has paladins of Voltron! It’s time to man up.”

Pidge’s face fell at Hunk’s comment, if she’s going to be part of the team, she needs to tell them the truth.

“Then let’s get moving. Time to go defend the universe.” Says Shiro, already moving toward the door.

“Wait, I need to say something first. I know this might change the way you see me, but I can’t keep it a secret from all of you if we are to be a team. I can’t ‘man up’. I was born a girl. I mean, I can ‘man up’ in a figure of speech, since you don’t have to be a man to ‘man up’. I just have to be though… But what I’m saying is I prefer to be called they/them.”

Shiro puts a calming hand on Pidge’s shoulders to stop her rambling. “It’s ok Pidge, we won’t judge you.” He says looking up into everyone eyes one by one, daring them to oppose him.

“Oh! can human change their anatomie too? ” Replies Allura, elegantly has usual.

"Yes and no, we could with surgical procedure, but I didn't get any, I just feel like I don't fit in any gender, I'm me and that's enough." responds Pidge a bit unsure how to explain herself.

"If you ever have medical needs don't hesitate to ask me for help." intergects Coran with a pensive gaze.

“I never knew...” Says Hunk sweating a bit, leaving out that he found out by reading their diary.

“Good to know.” Follows Keith trying to remember the new pronoun after years of Matt. He wouldn’t shut up about how smart his little sister was. Not forgetting their father who always showed a picture of his wife and kids to everyone he saw, even when Matt was next to him.

"Don't worry Pidgeto, your still the same smoll genius I know." Lance says while ruffling their hair.

“It’s good to get that off my chest.” Sighs Pidge.

“While we are on the subject… Is there anybody else that want to get something off their chest?” Hunk asks, looking in Lance’s direction in a really not subtle way, while the boy in question is looking everywhere else other than his best friend. “We don’t want any secrets to get in the way of the team, right?” Hunk continues, now clearly staring at Lance. Slowly sinking down his seat, the blue paladin puts his hood up and stares at the mice. “Because saving the universe and forming Voltron depends on trust, we don’t want to lose that, do we?” The others are looking between Lance and Hunk confused at the exchange. “Nothing to add?” Hunk asks in a growing volume still staring at Lance. Shiro is about to intervene, clearly seeing Lance discomfort when the boy in question jumps up from his seat and screams.

“Fine! I’m not human! Happy Hunk!?!”

“Very.” Responds Hunk in the smuggest tone.

“Wait, what are you then?” Pidge asks confused

“I’m a Bastet… Humm, where do I start…” For once in his life, Lance started fidgeting uncomfortably from everyone’s attention. “So… hum, about 20 000 deca-phoebs ago Galras and Alteans were friends and they made babies and that created a new species that are, well us. We have a few traits from both, like we are pack driven like the Galras, so we regrouped ourselves on a planet we called home.”

“Wait, wait, wait… You’re AN ALIEN! WTF LANCE! We were in the same team at the garrison FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND YOU TOLD HUNK AND NOT ME!?” Yells a very outraged Pidge.

“No I didn’t. Hunk found out by accident during my heat.” Sighs Lance.

“A heat?” Shiro asks.

“Ugh, yeah.” Raising a finger to stop anyone else from interrupting, Lance takes a big gulp of air before continuing. “Look questions and comments after I finish please. So like I was saying, we had our own planet, we were at peace until we were attacked by, I would assume, Zarkon’s men 5000-6000 ish deca-phoebs ago. When we fled, we all got separated to multiple corners of the universes, some of us made it to earth.” While telling the story of his people, Lance tried to hide more and more into his jacket. “We landed in Egypt, the locals created the cat goddess Bastet in our image so that was funny. We adapted our Altean form to be more human looking, so yes we changed to have ‘hideous ears’” Lance took is hands out of his hoody’s pocket to make air quote at Allura and hid them again. Pidge saw that they weren’t the same has before, they seemed bigger and the nails looked longer. “After that, we just inserted ourselves into the human society, we all went to live in different places of the world.” Taking a breath, Lance prepared himself for what came next. “Now that the history lesson is done, let’s talk biology… First I’ll show you my hybrid form…”

With a sigh Lance took off his jacket, the team could see he now had white streaks in his hair, white cat ears shifting nervously on top of his head, human ears gone. His face was a bit longer and his jaw bigger to make space for bigger teeth. Both of his forearms are covered in soft brown fur and his hands are bigger with claws replacing the nails. Lance then shimmies his pants lower in the back to allow a fluffy white bunny tail to poke out. It was hard to see, but under his pants his legs changed to have similar articulations to a cat, even the toe beans. Crouching down to take the now uncomfortable shoes off, the team was able to see a line of fur going down Lance’s spine. He then hesitantly stood back up facing the team, he looked small and scared of his friends’ reaction.

“OMG! You’re even fluffier then I remember! Can I pet the ears?” Hunk says, engulfing Lance in a comforting hug.

“Please don’t bud, they’re sensitive, especially after shifting forms.” Lance responds, looking more at ease in his best friend’s arms.

“How do you change form!? I want to know everything! Does it hurt? Do you feel the bones shifting? What about the claws, do you need to sharpen them?” Pidge is running in circles around Lance, poking him everywhere while bombarding him with questions.

“Calm down Pidgeon, I’ll tell you what I know, but for a much deeper scientific explanation you’ll need to ask Coran for the info. Now please stop poking me, it tickles.” Lances says between laughter trying to shoo Pidge’s prodding fingers away.

“Oh yes number 3 is right, I will be happy to show you our data base on all sorts of species, from the Altean to the Zur’b’kre.” Coran says twirling his mustache.

Keith is sculling in his corner has usual, but his face is so confused Lance can barely hold his laughter in when looking in his direction. The poor emo boy looks like the whole situation is way too much for him to understand, you can almost see the equations turning around his head. When he finally speaks, it’s in a small uncertain voice. “Did you…” Clearing his throat he tries again “Did you build the pyramid? I mean your people… aliens?”

The rest of the paladins can’t hold back their laughter at the sudden out of nowhere question. “Dude what? Why would we build the pyramids? Where does this come from?”

“I don’t know, just some people… think that aliens… built… the pyramids…?” Keith voice became smaller and softer, hiding his red face behind his hands, he finally simply exploded “Fuck this! I never said anything! Carry on! Leave me alone!”

Shiro clears his throat to get everyone’s attention away from his very flustered little brother and says “So Lance, you were saying?”

Getting his snickers back under control, Lance continues where he left off with a lot more confidence “Like I was saying, this is my natural form, it also is my most comfortable so get used to it. Now time to give you kiddies alien bio 101, Altean can shapeshifts their size, skin color, hair, it’s pretty much a free for all.” Allura and Coran started changing their skin in a multitude of colors looking like a rainbow puked on the pair. “Has you can see, Alteans can shapeshift extremely fast, the Galra on the other hand can’t shapeshift, so what would be a middle ground? Yes Gremlin?”

“You have a set of specific forms?”

“Exactly, you get one future Hunk cookie.” Says Lance, patting Pidge’s head. “We have 3 forms, human/Altean, hybrid and Galra. I can shift into a more Galra form, but not completely if I’m not going feral, which you can guess from the name is not a good situation, so let’s not make it happen. The Galra form is very hard for omegas, just trying to shift into it hurts a lot, since it stretched all of my muscle to give me maximum strength for a small amount of time. Alphas can stay in that form more easily since they are the protector of the pack, their body is made to be stronger. On the other hand, omegas are caregivers of a pack, they will take that form if there is immediate danger to himself or the one we love. Also, when one go feral, they will attack everyone and everything that doesn’t have a familiar and safe smell. So shapeshifting is done, any questions?”

“Did you ever go feral?” cautiously asks Shiro.

“No, but I almost did the day Hunk discovered I wasn’t human.”

“Oh man, I was so scared you were about to die in your bed.”

“No Hunk that was just the start of my heat, that wasn’t the feral part.”

“Really, but you were feverish and you we-“

“Yeah nope, you can stop now. More than anything you were in danger of me going feral on you and hurting you.” Lance cuts Hunks off.

“Lance we still don’t know what a heat is, or the Alpha Omega thing you talked about.” Asks Pidge, always impatient for more knowledge.

“Yep yep, sit down children it’s time for ‘The Talk’.” There was an annoyed groan from most in the room. “So let’s start with the Altean side, Coran if you’d please.”

“Of course! We Altean don’t have genders, we can shapeshift and chose who will bear our offspring. It means we can also control when we are fertile, since we control when our body accepts or gives a new seed.” Coran explains.

“Thank you Coran. The Galras have two genders, the child bearers are the breeder and the seed giver is the donor. The breeder can only get pregnant during their heats every 3 phoebs.” Lance looks in Keith’s direction when continuing. “The donor on the other hand have ruts 2 times a deca-phoeb until they are mated, then their ruts synchronize their mate’s heat. Now when we smash these two weird opposite things together we get… drumroll…” Lance looks around at a bunch of confused human faces “Three genders! Bastets all have both the male and female organ, the genders only affect our instinct, heats and how easy it is to be pregnant. All gender are always ‘fertile’ like Coran says, but we have a specific time when it’s easier. So the majority of Bastets are Beta, they don’t have heats or ruts and always have the same fertility, so they are basically the same has a human except they have both the genitals. Next the Alphas have ruts only if they are bounded to an omega and only during their heats. They are also the hardest to impregnate. To bound with a mate they will bite near the base of the neck,” Lance shows with is hands where his neck and shoulder connects, the same place Shiro saw Sendak touch. “it’s where our pheromone and scent glands are. Humans can’t smell us, but Galra's can. “Once again Lance looks in Keith’s direction. “Now my gender is omega we are the most fertile, once a year we have a heat. And no Podge it’s not like your fanfictions.”

Pidge let’s out a scandalized squawk “How do you – I don’t… What!”

“I know you didn’t just do codes on your computers, and I might have seen what you read while walking behind you once” Lance says wiggling his eyebrows. Pidge just huffs in response. “Moving on, there are three types of heats, the normal heat is for 5 movements, preheat is for 2 movements and we become extremely cuddly, we need to be near our pack to feel safe, then during the third movement we go into heat… and well let’s just say we are very fertile and leave it at that. Then come post heat during last 2 movements were we stay with loved ones and are super cuddly again. The second type is a dry heat, it’s for the not fertile omega, so children and older ones, they are super cuddly for 5 movements and that’s it. The last type is a feral heat, that’s what you almost saw Hunk, it’s when we go into the third movement of a heat in a unfamiliar or dangerous environment, for example, in the dorm room I couldn’t nest because of Hunk presence and the random room searches that happens at the garrison. I love you bud, but you weren’t supposed to find out I wasn’t human and that put a lot of stress on preheat me.”

“Awww, it’s ok bro. I understand and I love you too.”

“Aww bro.”

“Brooooo.”

“Broooooooooo.”

After way to long, Shiro finally cleared his throat to stop both of them. “So Lance, what do you need during your heat and when is it?”

“Yep yep, so my preheat starts near Christmas time, I’ll tell you when I start so we can plan for my heat, I will be out of commission for a movement, I will hide in an unused room of the castle and only tell Hunk so he can check on me if something happens. I’ll take food and water with me, also I’ll need a lot of blankets and pillows for my nest. I might steal some clothes from you guys. But, do NOT go near me during my heat, especially you Keith.”

“Wait! Why especially me?”

“Do I really need to tell you? I know you know.”

“What!? How should I know?!?”

“Whatever, just don’t ok?” Lance sighs.

“Fine!” yells Keith throwing his arms up in frustration.

“I think that should be it? Any questions?” Lance looks around the room, every human is slowly processing the new information. It’s Allura who finally breaks the silent.

“When you will all be ready, I will be waiting for your arrival on the bridge.” She then takes her leave with Shiro and Keith following behind her.

“Sooooo, can I touch the ears now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other word, Lance is a furry xD
> 
> Next chapter a little bit of talking with a few peeps, space dad is worried, space uncle is thankful, space emo is well emo
> 
> Tell me what you think of it, I know it was a lot of bla bla explaining fictional sexuality and bodies, promise it's the only time it's going to happen :3 (I just love explaining stuff so I got it all out of the way now :P)  
Confused Keith: https://beautiful-typhoons.tumblr.com/post/185753036154/i-say-vol-you-say-tron
> 
> Smol edit for grammar and adding more brogane


	3. Feelings time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with space uncle, freaking Keith out, testing the limits and space dad is learning how to parent not Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know there is a vote at the end on how to continue the story

The garrison trio sat a little longer in the dining room, Pidge inquisitive has ever kept bombarding him with stranger and stranger questions, all while trying to evade Hunk’s curious fingers near his ears. In the end, Coran saved him from his friends to talk in private before going up to the bridge.

“What’s up Coran?” Asks Lance.

“I want to thank you for saving my life my boy.” Responds Coran, bringing Lance in a big hug teary eyed. “But please don’t put your life in danger like this again, I know we are asking you to fight a war, but your life is just has important has those you are saving.”

“I know… I just – I saw the danger and reacted on instinct. We might not have known each other for that long, but every life is important and I won’t let someone get hurt in front of me, not if I can do something about it.” Says Lance, hugging Coran tighter.

“You’re selflessness is why the blue lion chose you my boy, but don’t worry about this old man, I’ve fought with Cruidios bare hands in a forest raining acid, an explosion hardly scares me.” Proudly proclaims Coran, disengaging an arm to show his bicep off.

“That’s true, you are old, over 10 000 deca-phoebs even.” Snickers Lance, running away from Coran towards the bridge.

“Come back here you scoldrenti! I will show you what this old man can do to a little mansdok like you!” Yells Coran chasing after the laughing paladin.

…

After a bad turn in a dead-end and Coran finally catching him, the blue paladin and his space uncle made their way together to the bridge. The walk was fun, they kept laughing, making small talk and learning more about each other. When they finally arrived at the control room, a plan of action was already made, all that was left was some small preparation.

“Lance, now that you are in a more comfortable form, we will be doing a few exercises in the training room to test your limits and abilities.”

“Nooooooooooo…” Groans Lance while draping himself over the blue paladin’s chair. “I just got out of the healing pod, I’m a weak baby…” Lance continues, somehow fusing even more with his chair. “I can’t move anymore… I’m so weak… I need rest… poor me.” The Bastet let his head fall on the arms rest, feet in the air, trying to make puppy eyes at Allura.

“I’ll give you a choice paladin, you can either chose to postpone the training after diner, leaving you 6 vargas to recover or you can do it before in 4 vargas. However we cannot allow ourselves to wait much longer, to work has a team, you must all know how well each other fares in battle.” Responds Allura, immune to Lance’s charms.

“Uggghh, fine. I’ll do it in 4 vargas, but in the mean time I require naps and snacks.”

“I can get you some snacks, I had a few cereal bars with me when we got into Blue.” Says Hunk patting his pockets. “They should be in my room, I’ll bring them to yours”

“Thanks bro” Lance calls out to Hunk has he’s leaving the room.

“You’re welcome br-” The doors shutting cuts Hunk off.

Finally sitting normally on his chair, Lance looks back toward Coran. “Yo, could you show me where you keep the spare pillows and blanket?”

“I though you only nested during your heat?” Asks Pidge.

“Doesn’t mean I need to be uncomfortable the rest of the time.” Responds Lance sticking his tongue out. “Also I get cold easily.”

“Sure my boy, I’ll be happy to show you. Come along lad!”

Following Coran out of the control room, he ends up in a room full of the fluffiest and softest blankets and pillows made for royalty. He was almost crying of joy, this was what heaven looked like. Coran’s help was needed elsewhere, so Lance was left to explore the room of his dream, spending at least half a varga just touching every blanket and taking out only the softest and warmest he could find. He even found a few self-temperate sheets, all you needed to do was impute the temperature and it would always stay a comfortable warmth, perfect for a heat.

Finally done choosing his new bests friends, Lance made his way down the corridor with a bunch of pillows and blankets blocking his view. Lost in thought, humming happy tunes and tail swinging satisfied in his back, the blue paladin bumped into a solid obstacle, making some of is treasures fall to the floor.

“Watch were you’re going dumbass” shouted a certain emo with a mullet.

Dropping the fluffy pile on the floor to gather the fallen ones, Lance responds “Could say the same thing to you, did your mullet get in your eyes?”

“It’s not a mullet! Now let me pass.”

Lifting is right leg back to block Keith’s path. “Wait a second samurai. You made them fall, you help me get them to destination.”

“You ran into me, I shouldn’t have to-” His rant was cut off by a pile of blankets being thrown in his arms.

“Now come on, let’s go.” Lance didn’t wait for a response, he just turned heel and went toward his room, this time able to see where he was going. He heard Keith grumble some type of response, but still followed behind the blue paladin.

…

Entering his room, Lance saw that Hunk left a few granola bars on his bedside table with a little note.

_‘Don’t eat them all at once. You won’t get anymore._

_<3 Hunk’_

Putting his pile on the bed he steps aside to the door to let Keith pass. Once the door is close, he silently engage the locking mechanism.

“Happy I helped you?” Grunts Keith, turning back with a frown.

“Thank you, my strong and Oh so brave young knight!” Dramatizes Lance, putting a hand on his head, fanning himself with the other. “Now I have but one more thing I need from you, my charming Mulleted prince.”

“What is it this time?”

“Why didn’t you tell them?” Asks Lance, standing back up and using a more serious tone.

“Why didn’t I tell them what?” Responds Keith on the defensive.

“You don’t need to be all defensive, I can smell you. I know you’re not human, at least not fully.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith slowly makes his way toward the door.

“Keith, I’m not a fool, drop the act.” Lance puts himself in his way.

“I’m human Lance. Don’t joke about this. I grew up with a human dad and then got into the foster system with humans families, I am a human Lance.” Panic was getting to Keith, he didn’t like where this was going and he needed space to breath, unconsciously emitting panicked scent, only making his need for fresh air worst.

“Keith… Who is your mom?” Whispers Lance, already guessing the answer.

“She was human… I know she was! Why wouldn’t she be!?” Bypassing Lance, the red paladin gets to the door only to find it locked. “Let me out Lance!”

“Keith… just calm down for 2 seconds ok? I locked it to keep the others outside while we talked, not you inside. I’ll let you leave if you just scootch over a bit” Says Lance, making calm down motion with his hands. Not exactly knowing what else to do, he let out a calming scent. “Take a big ‘ol breath and let me pass you to the door.”

Listening to him, Keith took a big gulp of air, taking a step sideways, only to stop halfway. He closed his eyes, sniffing the air for the source of the sweet calming scent. For once in his life he was able to calm down without punching something or running a few km. Turning toward Lance, he put his face into the crook of his neck.

Lance tensed, he didn’t think that far ahead, he only wanted to calm Keith down. Now the other boy was almost scenting him, his nose touching his scent glands and his mullet tickling his face. Time stood still, the only movement in the room was the blue paladin’s tail moving uncomfortably. He was waiting, not sure for what, but he stayed still, until he felt a rough and warm tongue on his glands. Letting out an involuntary whimper, he pushed Keith a step back, looking into the boys half-lidded purple eyes.

“How do you smell so good?” The red paladin asks breathlessly.

“It’s my scent, I was trying to calm you down. Humans can’t smell me, just like they can’t smell you.” Whispers the taller boy.

“So what am I if I’m not human?”

“I don’t know… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you panic. I just thought you were scared to tell the others, I wanted to give you my support in coming out to the team.”

The smaller boy lets out a laugh. “You make it sound like telling the others I’m an alien is on the same level as telling them I’m gay.”

Joining his friend’s laughter. “Same difference.” Slowly pushing Keith backward toward the door, Lance unlocks it and let fresh air take away their mixed scent. “Don’t let me take any more of your time, you were probably on your way to the training room.”

“Actually no, Shiro prohibited me from training since we’re all going to do the tests later and we need to be at our best. I was going to the kitchen to find something to eat.”

“Well good, don’t eat too much, we don’t want it going back up in middle of fighting.” Once again silence enveloped their interaction. They weren’t sure how to end it, this wasn’t their usual banter where one would go off fuming. Lance didn’t want this to end, but didn’t how to make it continue, so he faked a big yawn. “Welp I’m beat, Imma go take a nap… Thanks again for the help.” He then retreated hurriedly only hearing part of Keith’s response before the door closed in his face.

“Your welcome I’ll se– ”

He heard the retreating sound of Keith’s footsteps down the hall, taking a deep breath, he smelled the lingering scent of Keith still in his room. Jumping into the pile of blankets on his bed Lance screamed is confusing overwhelming emotions into a pillow.

…

In the end he fell asleep burrowed into a cloud of fluffy goodness. That is until Hunk came to wake him up for the training tests. So here he was, half-naked in front of Coran while he put electro pads all over his body.

“Do you really need to put these all over me? Can’t you scan me with science?”

“The best way to monitor you during the test is cutaneous my boy. Wouldn’t want you do to it all over from bad reading, would we?”

“Yeah, no. Stick me up Coran.”

“LANCE! NO! WHY!” Screeched Pidge from behind a curtain, while also getting electro pads stuck everywhere on their body by Allura. “That is the worst way you could have ever said that!”

“Hohoho you want worst?” Smirks the blue paladin.

“It’s not a challenge!” Responds Pidge in horror.

“OH Coran, you’re sticking me up so good, don’t stop! I hope I’m not gonna be all sticky after this.” From behind him he could hear Pidge making gagging noise. “Oh Cor–”

“Lance! Stop.” Says space dad from the opposite examination table.

“Ok, ok. So Coran, we done yet?”

“I though you didn’t want me to stop.” Responds a smiling Coran with a wink.

“Oh no, Lance is already corrupting Coran.” Grumbles Pidge, getting back to the group a shirt over their torso.

“But yes you should be ready to go.” Says Coran with a tap on Lance’s shoulder.

Leaving the training control room, Lance couldn’t look in Keith’s direction, still feeling conflicted over how to react to him. It was easier to ignore him for now.

…

Lying on the floor in the middle of the training room, Lance tries to take back his breath, it was horrible;

First level was normal running in a virtual forest;

Second level had introduced small rocks and roots;

Third had balancing practice with running on fallen threes over cliffs;

Fourth added reflex challenges with low branches;

Fifth level was where it got interesting, the jumping had gotten gradually higher, basically climbing big ass rocks;

Sixth level had brought enemies, so evading or fighting off small attackers;

Seventh level was hell, he had to jump from branches to branches since there wasn’t a floor under him;

Eight added Shooting while running and jumping over rocks;

Nine brought hand to hand combat with gladiators, Lance failed there;

“Good job number 3, you’ve done quite well for your first time in the simulator.”

“Th – Thanks… Coran…” Huffs out the tired blue paladin.

“Part one of the test is done, now we will prepare part 2.”

“WAIT! No! What? This was only a part of the test!? Give me a break please!”

“You’ve just completed the endurance test, you will still need to do the strength test, the flexibility test, the agility test, the fast thinking and strategy test, the hand to hand combat test and the accuracy test.” Lance could imagine the ginger man casually twirling his moustache while saying all the nightmarish test coming next.

“Coran, we could all do the same test one by one before changing to give ourselves a break in between.” Proposes Shiro.

“That is a wonderful idea number 1, number 5 go get ready.”

Making his way up to the control room Lance heard Pidge grumbling while passing him about doing the test and having better stuff to do, then some nightmare type PE test.

Pidge did the test with a whole lot of colorful swearwords, ending at level 7, she cursed her small legs.

Hunk did up to level 5, not able to climb the rocks up.

Keith did up to level 10, getting showered in lasers.

Shiro, of course, was able to go up to level 12 where the increased gravity finally slowed him down enough.

Once again Shiro crushed everyone in the strength test followed by Hunk, Keith, Lance and lastly Pidge.

In the flexibility test, it was Lance with the best score, followed closely by Pidge, then Keith, Shiro and Hunk.

The agility test was to stay on a slowly shrinking platform, while getting shot with, at first balloons and the end lasers. Lance and Keith both got the best score in agility, followed by Pidge, Shiro and Hunk.

The fast thinking and strategy test was run in an ever changing terrain, from deserts to tropical forest, each paladin was put has the leader of the group and had to secure the objective. Shiro was of course the best one, making the team win in half a varga, Lance was second best, next was Pidge and Keith on equal footing and lastly Hunk, since he didn’t want to give orders to friends and was too anxious about his choices of action.

Once again Shiro beat everyone at the hand to hand combat test, followed by Keith and Hunk who were equals, then Pidge and Lance both equally bad.

Finally Lance destroyed everyone in accuracy followed by Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Keith.

…

All the paladins were unwinding in one of the many relaxing rooms, it was filled with bean bags, rocking chairs, sofas and big massage chairs. After a varga of small talk and drowsing, Lance stood up, cracking his back and says.

“Imma go get some grub, anyone wants some goo?”

“Nan I’m good.” Sleepily responds Hunk.

“Wait, before you go, I need to talk to you.” Shiro asks.

“Ooooooooooohh! Someone’s in trouble!” Pidge yells

Giving the Gremling the stink eye, Lance turns toward Shiro. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Come walk with me, if you don’t mind.” Says Shiro, looking seriously into Lance’s eyes.

His mouth suddenly felt dry, the intensity coming from Shiro scared him a little bit. “Humm, yes, sure. Lead the way.” The blue paladin scrambled up to follow Shiro, spine straight and hands sweaty.

…

The door closed behind the pair, cutting off one last whisper of “in trouble” from Pidge, Lance was left to follow Shiro in the now silent corridor.

“Don’t worry I’m not mad at you Lance, I just wanted to talk to you in private.” Shiro says while slowing down in front of a new room. The door opens to a lounging room, in the center resides a circle of couches surrounding a low coffee table. The black paladin takes a seat, waving Lance over in the most ‘I’m worried about you son’ way Lance has ever seen. “Just take a seat, I want to ask you a few questions.”

“Hum, ok?” Lance sits in front of Shiro, ears facing the black paladin in full attention, hem of his shirt in his hands to have something to play with. A few ticks go by, Lance is now very focused in picking non-existent knots in his shirt.

“There isn’t any good way to say it, so here it goes… Sendak tried to take advantage of you while you were unconscious. I’ve also spent an undefined amount of time unconscious, so I want to know if you are ok and what you remember.” Shiro looks scared for Lance, hands going into fists only to loosen a few ticks later.

Lance brain stopped for a dobosh, maybe two. He doesn’t remember anything, only the bomb, Pidge screaming and then he woke up in the pod. Starting to hyperventilate Lance scratched at his neck, what if he marked him and he didn’t know, he doesn’t remember anything, he won’t – Strong arms took his hands in theirs.

“Lance, listen to me, you’re ok. I’m sorry I made you panic, I shouldn’t have asked that way. Please look at me.” Shiro pleaded trying to get the boys panic back under control.

“Did he bite me?” The younger boy whispered.

“What? Lance, what do you mean by bite?”

Showing the side of his neck, Lance asks again. “Did he bite me?!”

Still not truly understanding “There isn’t any bite to your neck Lance… I… I’m sorry Lance, I didn’t think… I just – You’re ok.” Taking the trembling boy in his arms, he sat him in his lap. “You’re ok Lance, I’m sorry.” Hugging Lance in his arms, Shiro felt like the biggest dumbass in the universe. Of course, if somebody told you, you might have been raped while unconscious you’d freak out. “Everything is fine, I’m sure nothing happened, I’m sorry. If you want we can watch the security footage from the attack to make sure nothing happened.” He felt the small nod of Lance head on his shoulder.

…

It took Lance half a varga to finally calm down enough to go see the security footage on the bridge. Luckily only Coran was present at the moment. Looking up from his monitor, Coran’s smile soon fell into a worried frown when he saw the red rimmed eyes of the blue paladin.

“What’s wrong my boy?”

“I… ah – It’s probably nothing, but can we see the security footage from Sendak’s attack?” His tail was wrapped around Shiro’s human arm, trying to keep him close for comfort and keep himself calm.

“Coming right up number 3.”

After a few ticks, 5 new windows opened on Coran’s monitor. They showed the bridge, the crystal room and the entry way, all the places Sendak went during the attack.

“Ready my boy?”

Looking up to Shiro, the older man smiled, putting his hand on his shoulder. Letting out a breath Lance looked back toward Coran. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting time!  
I've been wracking my brain over how to continue this story and I can't decide on :  
1) biggest angst  
2) angst  
3) mild angst  
4) small amount of angst  
Edit: took the names out cause you guys were way to scared by them XD I love my boy I won't actually destroy his life  
You can just comment the number you want, or you can tell me what you think will happen >:3 
> 
> I gotta say the endurance test is literally just nightmare mode of the PE beep beep test (I think it's called Lambert?)  
Fun fact, Lance is really easy to write for me since he's just talking like I normally talk xD  
Other fun fact, I love creating fake words for when Coran talks, and Allura won't talk a lot, since I do not know how to make her talk good  
Other fun fact, since Lance has cat like legs he can jump 6 meters high, I just didn't know how to put this info into the story :P
> 
> Tell me what you think of the story so far and if you have ideas they are always welcomed :D
> 
> Next update should be in a week more or less. (I've got uni work to do ;n;)


	4. Where it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Shiro and Coran watch the security camera during the attack. Keith is thinking of family and helps a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... mild angst was the most popular in the vote and it turned into more of middle angst... kinda...  
*Warning* there is non-con touching and a whole lot of panic attack. Beware and has I said in the comments of the other chapters this is a very angsty fic. Read at your own risks.

Looking one last time at both his friends next to him, Coran to his left and Shiro to his right, he took a deep breath and nodded his head indicating he was ready to see the footage.

The video started when the fake Rover came into view of the entrance camera. Slowly it made its way towards the crystal, where it exploded, destroying himself and everything in the room with it. Lance felt a phantom pain of the horrible burning on his back. Unconsciously he squeezed both the hands he was holding and closed his eyes, trying to shake the feeling off. Tears made their way down his face against his will, his whole body trembling. Lance felt the world turning and found himself face into Coran’s shoulder and back covered with Shiro’s wide and strong torso.

“You are ok my boy. You’ve made it out and are back in one piece. You are in the control room with Coran and Shiro.” Coran kept whispering sweet words into Lance’s ears while Shiro hugged him closer.

It took a few dobosh before Lance felt back in control and disengaged from the hug. “Thanks guys. I’m ok, I just… I felt like I was back in the explosion, but I’m ok. Thanks.”

“You don’t need to watch it. I can do it alone and tell you what happened.” Shiro proposed while putting a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to relive this, living it once is more than enough.”

“No, I need to. I don’t remember anything and I need to know what happened.” Ocean blue eyes rimmed with crimson looked into charcoal grey with determination. “Please Shiro.”

“Fine, but if it gets too much we can stop whenever you need.”

Turning back toward the screen, Coran started the feed again. Everything was purple and Sendak was standing near the galran crystal giving orders to the drones and his lieutenant. Looking at the camera pointed outside the entrance, they saw Allura and Keith run toward the closing particle barrier seconds too late. Turning back toward the crystal camera, the image of Zarkon opened on a new screen.

Shiro had to look away from the exchange, afraid his PTSD would be triggered at the familiar face. Even if he knew he was fighting a war against the monster, he still needed time to deal with all that demon made him do and the constant fear he held toward the brute. Holding Lance’s hand tighter in his, Shiro took a few deep breaths and luckily once he was calmed again, the discussion came to a close. However the black paladin’s relief was briefly lived, Sendak turned toward the unconscious pair laying on the floor near the crystal. The same horrifying event took place, the large alien took Lance by the chest plate, brought him closer and while laughing played with the boy’s scent glands, making the blue paladin on the screen whimper.

Knowing what came next, Shiro moved a bit closer to the younger boy next to him. Taking his eyes off the screen he looked at Lance’s face, his hands was let go so Lance could touch his neck where Sendak did on the screen. His face was slack, tears running down his cheeks again. Then what the monster said next made everyone present stop breathing.

“What do you think Champion, should I take it in front of you? Make you watch while I fill it up?”

Coran stopped the video, turning back just has fast to hug Lance close to his chest while the cuddled boy registered what was just said. Lance looked back toward Shiro, eyes pleading, “He didn’t do it right? He didn’t. Please tell me he didn’t!”

“I – I was awake until just a little bit after… He didn’t, not then… I’m sure he didn’t.” Shiro was at a lost on what to say. He hugged both Lance and Coran close to him, feeling tears coming down his face. He could only hope it didn’t happen. “I’m sure he didn’t, right after Pidge destroyed the engine and let the others in soon after. He couldn’t have had the time…” He hoped. He never hoped for something more in his life.

When Lance took his breathing back under control, Shiro pointed the engine’s room camera where they could see Pidge doing something to the terminal. “Coran start the feed again, you’ll see.” The older man turned to start the video again, but the three of them never letting go of the hug.

Just like Shiro said, when Pidge broke the engine, Sendak’s attention was off of the paladins and onto the more pressing problem.

The next ten dobosh were spent in tense silence, watching Haxus go to the engine room and Sendak sitting at the control panel, waiting for news. Gradually they saw the commander get bored and look back toward the fallen paladins. A smile grew on the Galra’s face and he effortlessly reached his metallic hand out to once more grab Blue’s paladin from the floor. He put the passed out boy on his lap, licking his lips while caressing the boy’s side. Slowly he made his way down to the blue paladin’s waist with his organic hand, while fiddling with the small latches on the side of the Voltron chest armor with the other. Licking a stripe up the boy’s neck, making him whimper once again and twitch, he leaned away with a frown to look at the difficult to undo armor. With a low growl, he saw the sides melted and making the armor impossible to get off without precise instrument. Even with the annoyance of not getting the suit off, it didn’t stop him from having fun over it. The smirk was back on his face, his left hand adventured lower down his body to grab his legs and open them on each side of his lap, facing him, while his other hand take his head by the hair to give him access to his neck.

The three viewers stood frozen in front of the display, the only noise in the room was the soft whimpers coming from the passed out blue paladin on the screen. They continued watching, unmoving, has the flesh hand of the galra continued his path downward to take hold of the boys behind and a robotic hand took his front. The whimpers turned to soft gasps, his body responding to the stimulation automatically. Then the gruff voice of the aggressor cut through the silence.

“You like this breeder? You were made for this.” The right hand went south, getting a bigger reaction once again. “You were made to follow your donor’s commands and give him offspring.” He tried to mouth at boy’s neck, but the collar of the armor kept his teeth from reaching. “Don’t worry, when we get this off you, I’ll make sure to keep you.”

“Initializing complete. I’m set for main power up.” Haxus voice came through the coms of the bridge.

Looking annoyed, Sendak took is metallic hand off the blue paladin to push his com button to respond. “The bridge is go.” Sitting back up properly, the commander kept the boy near, while looking at the control panel.

“Powering up.” Alarms blared after the restart of the engine. “Sir, something is wrong.” The whole system overloaded and knocked the lieutenant off his feet.

Looking more and more enraged has Sendak saw his second in command get killed by, what looked like, a child. He got back up and walked back to the black paladin, in a fit of rage he threw the blue paladin next to the slowly blinking man. “You’ve slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately!”

“Never!” Shouted back Pidge.

“Well, then, maybe your leader can convince you.”

“What do you want?” Asks a still awakening Shiro.

“Your friend wanted to hear from you.” Answers Sendak with an evil smirk.

“Shiro?”

“Pidge? Pidge, don’t listen to –” Before he finishes, Sendak electrocutes him again with his hand, making him scream has a warning for Pidge.

Stopping the transmission, the Galra commander looks more and more furious at his slowly dwindling staff. Watching closely the green paladin’s movements with the cameras, he prepares for a soon to be attack.

Every time Sendak came closer to the passed out paladins, Lance whole body tensed in fear. He was only able to relax a bit when Pidge came to their rescue, soon followed by Keith and the princess. He remembered that moment of complete instinct when he fired at the Galra’s back. Maybe it was more rage from his unconscious at that point, he couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t a great feeling watching his double shoot.

Finally the battle was over, Sendak imprisoned with the crystal, Pidge helping Shiro undo the cuffs and Keith going to help Lance in what must be his bonding moment. Sadly such a sweet moment was far from Lance’s mind when Coran stopped the feed one last time.

Lance fell to the ground, the world was turning, and he was going to throw up. His scent gland were touched without his consent and he didn’t even know about it. His body responded to the Galra’s touch like a slut in heat. All he did was moan and gasp in the hands like he wanted it. What about his neck? Did he mark him in the end? He could feel the unwanted touch all over his body. He was disgusted with himself, he just let him touch him, and he didn’t ever try to stop it.

He didn’t realized he was clawing at his neck until Shiro’s hands took them to stop him. Everything was blurry, why couldn’t he breath? He needs air, but why can’t he inhale? His vision was slowly filling with black dots. His hands were moved to press against a sturdy chest, slowly feeling it move in big breaths. “Breath with me Lance. Just feel my rhythm and inhale… exhale… inhale…” Shiro’s deep voice echoed in his ears. Trying to match Shiro, Lance vision slowly came back in focus, the two older mans’ faces in front of him looking scared and sad. With his breathing back in his control, the sobs came with much force and his vision was blurred from the tears. Coran was once again telling him soft calming words, but he couldn’t hear them in his panic.

“Did – Did he mark me? I – He can’t have bitten me right? He didn’t… Please tell me he didn’t” Cried out Lance slowly losing control of his emotions again.

“No he didn’t Lance. You’re ok. He’s gone, he can’t hurt you anymore.” Shushes Shiro in his ear.

“Shiro’s right my boy, he’s locked and you’ll never see him in your life again.”

Both men keep hugging Lance on the floor, never stopping whispering sweet words of encouragement.

…

Slowly losing the feelings in his legs, Shiro readjust his position on the floor next to Lance.

“I think I’m ok. I’ll go back to my room and sleep. *sniff* It’s been a long day, I just want to go in my bed.” Says Lance, sniffling and whipping his eyes while trying to untangle himself from the other two.

“Want me to come with you? I’ll also go to sleep soon.” Responds Shiro, not willing to leave the boy alone.

“No, it’s ok. You need to eat and the kitchen is the other way. I’ll be ok.”

“Ok my boy, but if you need anything, I’m one call away from your communicator, or you can always call me with the ships com.” Giving Lance one last hug, Coran took a step back. “Don’t hesitate number 3, Altean don’t need has much sleep then you do, especially Bastets, you do need to take a lot of naps.”

Giving Coran a small smile in response to his joke, Lance finally got up and made his way out of the control room.

Shiro looked back toward Coran. “We need to delete the video, I don’t care about procedures or system block. This needs to be gone.”

With the same serious look, Coran put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder “It wasn’t your fault number 1. The blame is on the Galra, not you.” With a small smile, the older man turned toward the control panel to delete the footage. “It might take a while number 1, go get some food and sleep in you.” 

“Yeah… Thanks Coran.”

…

After a few vargas of relaxation listening to the two techs talking about whatever new invention was in the making and playing with the mice, Keith guessed Shiro should be done talking to Lance. Making his way toward the dining room Keith could just imagine how the talk went.

‘I’m proud of you Lance for opening up to the group, but I’m worried about some not existent threat and need to make sure you’re ok.’

Then his worrying would worry Lance, who would worry Shiro more and then both would end up stressed over nothing has usual. Shiro was just a big old father hen, if Adam wasn’t there Keith wasn’t sure he would have ever been able to go out of the house.

Adam was always the stricter but trusting kind of guardian, he trusted you to follow his rules and not get into too much trouble. But when you did, oohh boy, you were in some deep deep shit. Once, Keith stole a bottle of Sake that was a gift from Shiro’s grand-mother to get drunk in his room like the teenage dumbass he was at 15. Adam made Keith write a three page apology letter to Shiro, then made him clean all the dishes for weeks and would go drop him off in his classes telling him how much they loved him and kissing his cheeks in front of the whole class for a month. Looking back on it, it’s such a sweet punishment, but for his emo ass, it was hell.

Another time, Shiro forgot to book a dinner reservation for their anniversary like Adam had asked of him for a good 3 months. So in revenge Adam forced Shiro to cook for 2 weeks, which meant they didn’t have anything edible to eat for 2 weeks. Then, every single day when sitting at the table Adam would say: “I asked for one good dinner that I wouldn’t need to prepare for you animals, so you get 2 weeks of garbage and finally appreciate all I do for you.”

Reaching the dining room, Keith found it empty. He continued his way toward the kitchen.

Getting back in his thoughts, Keith really couldn’t understand how Shiro survived without Adam. Adam was organised, took Shiro’s appointment for him, he even searched for new experimental treatments to find Shiro a cure. He knew Shiro’s dream was to go to space, go where humans never went before, but Adam only wanted to spend time with the person he loved, he was so sure they could find a cure and Shiro would’ve been able to go in space at a later time.

After the crews’ death announcement, Adam took Keith back to their home, spent the whole weekend eating Shiro’s favorite meal, yakisoba with way to much pepper, while cuddling in Shiro and Adam’s bed. The next few weeks, Adam tried so hard to help Keith while going through his own grief, but in the end Keith half blinded a senior officer and ran in the middle of the desert. Adam still came to visit and make sure he was eating and in good health. After months of pushing the other man away, Adam stopped visiting, however he still sent a few text a week and money to make sure he was still alive.

God, how did Adam feel right now? He lost everyone he loved when Keith got launch into space. His fiancé and his adopted little brother.

Rubbing his eyes, Keith also found the kitchen empty. He turned back to go toward the paladins’ rooms.

Maybe they could send a message to earth or something to tell them ‘Hey were not dead, just fighting a war that might kill us.’ Yeah not the best idea.

Making his way down the corridor, Keith had a whiff of a horrible smell, almost like burnt caramel with expired milk. It hit him so hard he took a step back and gagged a bit. It was so bitter, but strangely he felt the need to go find the source of the smell. The more time he spent inhaling the scent, the more he started to feel panic, but at the same time it wasn’t his panic, it was as if he was feeling someone else’s. Making his way faster toward the horrid scent, he ended up in front of Lance’s door.

Knocking softly on the door, Keith heard a surprised sob coming from the other side. “Hey Lance, its Keith. Are you ok?”

Other than the noise of someone muffling their cries in a pillow, the other side stayed quiet.

“I know you’re in there… I smell something really bad here and I want to make sure you’re ok.”

Still nothing was heard from the other side. Keith tried the sensor panel in hope the door wasn’t locked, but it only flashed red in response. He knew he should’ve memorized the override emergency code.

“If you don’t want to talk to me it’s ok, I can go get Hunk or Shiro if you want?”

A small ‘No’ resounded from the other side. A small smile took over Keith’s face, he got him to respond.

“You can’t hide anymore, I know you’re here. Now who do you prefer Hunk, Pidge, Shir–”

The door opened to reveal a dishevelled, half his uniform off, red face, crying and bleeding Lance. If Keith though the smell was bad in the corridor, a wall of unfiltered scent ran into him, making him dizzy.

“What *sniff* do you want?”

“I –” His mouth felt dryer then a desert, he tried to swallow before starting again. “I was worried about you… What happened… Hum… First let’s get inside and look at your injury.”

He slowly walked inside the darkened room, taking one of Lance’s bloody hand to guide him onto the edge of the bed.

“Ok, I’m going to look at your wounds, where are they and how did it happen?” Asked Keith, crouching a feet away from Lance still holding his hand and trying to project comfort to him.

“I wanted to get his touch off me… *sniff* He – He touched me and *sniff* I wanted to stop feeling him on me. I –” Smelling Keith’s anger taking over his smell, Lance started crying and shaking harder. “I’m sorry! *sniff* I didn’t mean to hurt myself, I was taking his touch off me.”

Eyes growing wide in understanding, Keith fought to keep his anger down, this wasn’t what Lance needed, he needs his help not his anger. “No it’s not your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Shushing the boy and coming closer, Keith continued. “Can I give you a hug? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Unable to answer through his sobs, Lance nodded his head.

“Ok. It’s all ok.” Keith sat next to his friend and enveloped him in his arms. “You’re ok, he’s not here. It’s me Keith and no one else.” Softly rocking the crying boy, the red paladin cradled his head into his neck, similar to what Lance did for him earlier in the day. Gradually the sobs calmed down enough to talk again. “You’re ok, I just need to know where the injuries are to help you ok?”

Feeling a small nod on his neck, Keith gave Lance space to move back from the hug. “It’s mostly my neck… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt myself.”

“I know, it’s ok. I’ll go get the medkit in the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Once again waiting for the blue paladin to nod, Keith got up to get the medkit, a glass of water, a wet washcloth and a lot of tissues.

Coming back into the room, he increased the light to a comfortable 40% before making his way to Lance, once again crouching in front of him to be at the same height. “Is it ok his I touch you? I just want to help.” Getting a small nod in response, Keith started with what he could get to without moving the under suit. Starting with the wet rag, Keith made his way down Lance’s neck to his collarbone, did the same with the other side. “Can I take more of the suit off? Just the arms.” Lance waited a few ticks before nodding and moving to help Keith take his arms out. Keeping the suit closed in the middle of the back, it stopped it from sliding down. Washing the shoulders and arms, Keith wasn’t able to get all the blood out of Lance’s fur on his forearms and hands, but still deemed it good enough for now. Keith took the antiseptic out of the Medkit. “It’s gonna hurt a bit, are you ready?” Lance gave a sleepy nod, panic finally starting to fade leaving only exhaustion behind.

The red paladin continued to take care of his friend until all the wounds on his neck and tights were cleaned and patched up. At the end, most of the horrible smell had dissipated and was replaced with Lance’s normal salted caramel scent. Keith gave the calmed boy the glass of water and when he was about to leave with the dirtied blanket a a hand caught his arm.

“Lance I’m just going to put the blankets with blood on them in the laundry room. You’re almost asleep anyway.”

Shaking his head, the sleepy blue paladin took the red’s hand in his. “Please don’t go. Just for today, I don’t want to be alone, your scent make me feel better.”

Letting a small smile grow on his face Keith relented. “Fine, but let me get a shower first, then I’ll come back. Ok?”

“HummHmm.” His hand was slowly let go, and he made his way out with the blankets.

…

Keith ran to the kitchen to eat a bit of goo, then ran back to take the fastest shower in his life before making his way back to Lance’s room. On the way, he ran into Shiro who looked whiter than a ghost. Stopping to talk to his brother Keith asked. “What happened with Lance?! I just spent over a vargas calming him down?!”

“Oh no! Is he ok? God I knew I shouldn’t have let him go alone. I should’ve gone with him after…”

“After what Shiro?!”

“I don’t think I should say… It was something that happened during Sendak’s attack… I really shouldn’t be telling you this.”

It was like a light just turned on in his head, Sendak did this to Lance… That bastard was going to pay. Turning back on his heel, Keith heard Shiro ask where he was going, but he didn’t respond.

“Keith don’t do something stupid.” Called out Shiro from behind him.

“He hurt Lance! I’m going to kill him.”

Jogging to catch up to his little brother, he stopped him by the arm. “Keith, we need his information on the Galra Empire. We’ll get our revenge after, trust me he won’t get away with what he did.”

Gritting his teeth, Keith nodded. “We better make him pay.” Looking into the taller man’s eyes. “When we’re done getting information from this asshole, you won’t be able to stop me.”

“Yes, now come on.” Turning the pair around, Shiro walked back toward the paladin’s room. “We better get some sleep before we reach the Balmera.”

Going back into his room to calm down a bit, Keith took his knife and bedding with him to join Lance.

…

Entering the dark room, Lance’s scent had soured a bit, but not alarmingly so. Spreading his sheets on the floor, the ball of blanket moved a bit to reveal the blue paladin’s sleepy face frowning at him.

“You’re back.”

“Yes… is that bad?”

“No, gimme hand.” One hand came out of the mound, reaching for him. With a soft smile, he took the offered hand and laid down on his bed. Silence enveloped the boys, Keith though Lance had fallen asleep when he heard his small voice ask. “Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually changes rating to Mature and add rape/non-con warning.... I wanted to keep it teen, what happened brain?  
It hurt me a lot to write this chapter, but I really love how it turned out and next few should be more fluff and Klance. 
> 
> I had to rewatch episode 4-5-6 of season 1 so many times I know them by heart xD
> 
> Fun fact, Bastet are literally big ass cats, so they need less sleep but a whole lot of naps.
> 
> Other fun fact, during the description of the first scene, Lance's name is never used when talking of the video, since he doesn't want to believe it's him and he's in denial... Freud would be proud 
> 
> Scream your pain at me in the comments and if you have fluff ideas gimme!
> 
> *almost forgot to say, I'm not sure when I'll be updating, probably in 2-3 weeks, but the finals are destroying my ass so I'll see you soon!*


	5. Space family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini summary since I haven’t posted in over a month - - ‘ :  
Lance is an omega catboy (He’s a Bastet half Galra and Altean, but they’ve become their own specie), Sendak raped him, he watched the security camera of what happened. Shiro feels bad cause it was his idea, Coran is worried. Allura, Pidge and Hunk don’t know about all that.  
Lance had a panic attack cause he watched himself get rape (Not “fully” raped but it’s still serious and scary has fuck) Keith smelled his panicked scent and helped him calm down and clean his wounds. Lance asked him to stay sleep in the room and he accepted.  
Here we are!  
Sorry for the big wait, life happened, and my brain was mush at the end of the exams. (Doesn’t help I’m studying in social work and needed a break from rape, death, abuse and all that) But good news I’m back and should be able to write more faster! I'll procrastinate my homework with writing ;P

Waking up in cold sweats again, Lance takes a few deep breaths, the lingering feeling of phantom hands all over his body makes him cringe. He looks at his alarm clock, the glowing bright numbers mocking him for the fifth time this night, it’s 6:12 CT (castle time). Guessing he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep, he looked down at his hand still intertwined with Keith’s. He spent the worst night of his life, every few vargas a nightmare would wake him up in panic. However, he would just squeeze the other paladin’s hand in his, smell his calming scent and his fear would melt away, allowing the dark comfort of sleep to take him. Once again, he took comfort in the other boy’s presence, letting the nightmare recede to the back of his mind.

Choosing to get an early start, Lance tried to pry his hand out of Keith’s grip, however the other paladin refused to let go, making soft grunting noise in his sleep when Lance put to much force into opening the fingers. Accepting defeat, the blue paladin ended up sitting on the floor near Keith’s head, chin on his knees, blanket over his shoulder, watching his friend sleep peacefully, still hand in hand.

He couldn’t see much of Keith, only a tuff of black hair and the hand poking out of the sheets. He didn’t move much, only the rise and fall of the blanket showing something alive was in the blanket.

…

Time passed, he was thinking about his family and friends back on earth. He was half dozing on and off, when he felt his arm get tugged on. Lifting his head, he found half open purples eyes and a worried frown.

“Good morning Mullet” Lance said softly, smiling at the sleepy boy.

“mrnng” He slurred back. “How ye doing?”

“Good thanks to you.”

“Gud” Letting out a big yawn, Keith went to scratch his stomach only to find his hand still in Lance’s. Slowly blinking at the linked hands, then looking at Lance and looking back at the hands, he brought both hands to his stomach and scratched.

Lance couldn’t stop himself from laughing, Keith the emo, loner, defensive, always ready to attack, going to punch you in the face for looking at him, was the cutest and softest thing waking up in the morning. Even his hair was cute, just a big ‘ol ball of fluff. “How about you? Sleep well?”

“Yeah…” Keith was slowly looking more alert and awake.

“Thanks a lot for last night, where did you learn to calm a panic attack?”

“I don’t know about all panic attacks, I can’t really help Shiro all that much, but when I was between foster homes, I stayed with a few other kids in the youth social service housing. One of the other boys saw a janitor and though it was his dad coming to punish him. He had a panic attack and before we were taken out of the room, I saw a worker calm him down. I though maybe doing something similar would work for you too.” Keith was nervously looking away and playing with the edge of his sheets.

Squeezing Keith’s hand to make him look back up, Lance smiled at him. “I’m sorry that happened and thank you again for helping me.”

“Enough about me, did you sleep ok? Are you ok, do you need anything? I could get… hum… I–” Scrambling to find a way to help his teammate, Keith tried to think of something to do before Lance cut him off.

“It’s ok Keith, I’m ok.” Seeing Keith starts to frown again, Lance continued. “For real, I still don’t remember that day… I saw the video of what happened, but I still can’t remember… You know how when you’re a kid and after watching a horror movie you see the monster in every dark corner for a while, well I guess I’ll have nightmares for a few days…”

“I could stay with you for a few days then…” Keith responded without thinking. When his brain caught up to his mouth, his face went red and he hid it in his free hand.

Taking a hold of the red paladin’s other hand, Lance freed his friend’s face. “I’d like that, you really helped me a lot.” Keith responded with a short nod.

They stayed like that, both hands in hands, blue looking into purple, their calming scent mixed together. They didn’t need words at that moment, the connection they felt was all they needed.

…

Three knocks at the door broke their shared moment. “Hey Lance, you awake? Breakfast time!” Hunk voice came from behind the door. Keith jumped to his feet in surprise, letting go of their hands to go for his knife under his pillow.

“Yeah Hunky Punky, I’m up! I’ll see you there!” Says Lance, somehow keeping his voice even.

“Good, see you soon!” Silence fell, the only sound being Hunks retreating footsteps.

“**젠장**!” (Shit!) Looking over, he saw Keith crouching over his pillow, a knife in one hand and the other over his heart. “That scared the shit out of me!” He turned back toward Lance, but only found him gaping.

“What is scary is your clothes! Did you sleep in your day outfit!?!? EVEN SOCK!”

Looking down at his usual black shirt, black jeans and red poka dots socks, Keith looked confused at Lance’s outburst. “Yes?”

“We have awesome, super comfortable Altean pjs! Why aren’t you using them?!”

“I’m comfortable…?”

“No way, Jose. If you’re sleeping here, Altean pjs are mandatory!”

“I’m sleeping here for you!”

“And I’m making you wear pjs for your comfort! This is the comfort zone, only comfortable clothes allowed” Lance responds, waving his hands to show the room.

“But it’s faster to get ready when I’m already wearing these clothes!” Keith was getting more and more agitated.

“Dude, if there is an emergency or we go to train, you’ll still need to change into your armor. So being in your pjs or day clothes will be the same.” Sighing, Lance lowers is voice back to a calm tone. “Look, if you really don’t want to, I won’t force you, but at least try the pants?”

“Fine.” Crossing his arms, Keith took a long breath to calm back down. He squeezed his left hand on nothing, already missing the comfortable weight of Lance’s in it. He brushed his hair back while letting a long breath out and looked at his teammate. His ears were pinned to his head, eyes down towards his fidgeting hands and his little tail was moving nervously from side to side. “Come on, we need to get ready and join the others at breakfast. Let me look at your injuries before you go take a shower.”

Bringing a hand toward his neck, Lance looked surprised. “Huh… I don’t remember getting them cleaned…”

“I bandaged them up last night when you calmed down.” Crouching down in front of Lance, Keith took out the Altean pad glue solvent from the first-aid kit. Starting with his arms, the red paladin was carefully dissolving the Altean glue with small calculated movements, gently patting the area around the pad and gradually lifting it off. It was slow going and Keith was being so good to him, careful not the pull any fur out from his arms. He kept asking if Lance was ok, or if he was hurting him. When all the bandages from his right arm was off, Keith softly cleaned his wounds, satisfied that most were healed and only small red marks were left, no scarring in view. Lance didn’t realise he started to purr under the attention, and it didn’t seem to distract the other boy, the noised only made a small smile appear on his lips.

At some point Lance had closed his eyes, his mind filled with happiness. He had such a good ‘_<strike>alpha’</strike>_ friend to take care of him. Every touch made his skin pleasantly warm, the purring only getting louder and impossible to stop. The red paladin being done with both arms, stood back up and sat next to Lance, asking access to his neck. He submitted instantly, baring his most vulnerable point _‘to his alpha’ _his omega supplied.

‘Not my alpha, he’s my friend, he’s only taking care of me, because we are friends.’

_‘He’s such a good alpha, taking such good care of his omega.’_

‘I’m not his! I’m a friend and our gender doesn’t mea—’ His mental battle against his inner omega was cut short when Keith accidentally pushed against his scent glands. Letting out a soft keen, Lance fell boneless on ‘_his alpha’_. He could hear Keith’s panicked voice, but the words came muddled to his ears. The calming campfire scent changed into chocking cigarette smell, he couldn’t breathe, he needed to get away. He tried to bring his hands up toward his nose to block the sickening smell out, however someone was holding his wrist down, he couldn’t move his arms, he needed to get away, he needed to ‘_fight’_.

Listening to his omega, Lance shot backward, sliding his leg between himself and his assailant. He kicked the Galra away with all his force, pushing him away with surprising easiness. But then, just has he got free, he was caught in a blanket, restraining his arms against his chest.

“LET ME GO!” He yelled at the commander trapping him.

Only a dark laugh responded to his pleas. A clawed hand caressed his body, the horrible cigarette and gasoline smell became overwhelming. He was gaging on air, chocking on bile has his empty stomach tried to expulse anything in disgust. His feet were sliding on the blankets, unable to find footing to get away.

The commanders low voice came close to his ears “I know you like it Breeder, stop lying to yourself.” The hands never left him, only pushed him harder into the bed. “Stop fighting, you we’re such a good slut for me. Reacting so sweetly to all my touches.”

“STOP IT! It’s not true! It’s not true. Stop touching me…” Starting to cry in desperation, he hated feeling so powerless, he couldn’t move, couldn’t stop the Galra. His skin was crawling in disgust, the touches repulsing. “Please stop. Let me go.”

A wrist came in front of his face, reacting on instinct he bit it with all his force. He heard a small ‘Fuck’, but he was more concentrated on keeping his jaw closed and hurting the Galra. After a few seconds, the small size of the arm in his teeth confused Lance, it wasn’t big and furry like he though it be, nor did it smell or taste of cigarette like he assumed. He tasted a warm campfire with a hint of cinnamon. The arm was small, almost only made of bones, the skin was soft and bare. The blanket around him were slowly getting less restricting, letting him breath again.

“Lance, listen to me. You’re ok. He’s not here… Ow, that really hurt… Lance, no one is touching you. I’m trying to get you out of your sheets. You’re ok. Just breath. It’s me, Keith – Fuck, ouch – Please let my arm go…” Keith was rambling, trying to calm Lance down, while also trying to untangle Lance from the blanket he got his claws caught into. “Shush, it’s ok… you’re safe.”

Opening his jaw, Lance finally let go of Keith’s wrist, tasting blood on his tongue. “Keith I’m sorry. Fuck I didn’t know it was you. Oh Dios, soy estúpido. Lo siento. Mierda Keith, lo siento mucho.” (Oh god, I’m stupid. I’m sorry. Shit Keith, I’m so sorry.) He was rambling, unsure of how to help the red paladin currently hugging his bitten arm. The hands were gone, the commander’s voice silent and the cigarette smell disappeared. All that was left was a wounded Keith and the stench of bile on the bed.

“I’m ok, it wasn’t your fault.” He responded through gritted teeth. “It’s not that, hmfp, bad. What about you? Are you ok?”

“Who cares? You’re bleeding! Show me your arm!”

“I do. You had another panic attack.” Hissing has he moved his arm back into view, they could see the bite was on the side of his left forearm and luckily didn’t hit any major artery, still they could see some white in the wound. “It’s not that bad…”

“Not that bad?! I can see your bone! And what if I cut your tendon or your nerves? What if you’re in shock and you’ll DIE! We need to go to the medbay now!”

“Stop Lance, I’m not going to die, but if it makes you calm down, I’ll go with you to the medbay. However, you get seen by Coran too.”

“Let me check it first, I don’t want you to bleed out before we get there.”

Keith begrudgingly offered his damaged wrist toward Lance. The other boy took a cleaning pad from the first aid kit to clean the blood, careful no to put alcohol in the wound. In his head his omega was so happy to ‘_take care of his alpha’_, while every other part of him was berating himself for is stupidity, he hurt Keith when all the other boy did was help. Lance was crying while saying “Lo siento” (I’m sorry) over and over again under his breath. When the bite was mostly clean, Lance bandaged it up, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Shame coloured Lance’s features, he couldn’t look Keith in the eyes. When he was done, he found himself playing with his shirt, tail twitching nervously in his back, trying and failing to get his breathing back under control.

“Lance, stop whatever you’re thinking. It’s not your fault. You had a panic attack. You though I was going to hurt you and you acted in self defence.” Keith lifted Lance’s chin to make eye contact. “It’s not your fault, and I forgive you.”

“I’m still really sorry.”

“I know.” Keith gave him the softest smile he’s ever seen from the emo boy. “Now come on, let’s get to the medbay. I’ll com Coran on the way.”

…

After arriving at the medbay, Lance refused to sit down. It was clear the panic attack left him exhausted, but the boy kept running from cabinet to cabinet trying to decipher which Altean medication could be pain killer for Keith. After a few doboshes of arguing, Keith decided it was easier to leave him search while waiting for Coran to come join them. Dangling his feet on the side of a bed, he looked down at his com, he texted the older Altean ‘**MEDBAY NOW’** five doboshes ago, and then a few ticks later ‘**PLEASE’**. Maybe, he still hasn’t seen it and it be better to call. Just has he was about to do so, the door opened letting an out of breath Coran and Shiro in.

“I’m here what happened? Is Lance ok? Who’s hurt?” Coran asked supporting himself on a nearby wall.

“Coran finally! Where in the quiznaking fuck is the painkiller? Wait no, just put Keith in the pod, he’s hurt becomes of me and probably bleeding out!” Panicked Lance before Keith could respond.

“I’m not dying and it’s not Lance’s fault. He had a panic attack, I scared him, so he bit my arm.” Corrected Keith

“Can you first explain what is going on? Who’s hurt and how did it happen?” Asks Shiro calmly.

“We both need to get checked by Coran, Lance scratched himself yesterday during a panic attack and when I checked on them this morning, I accidentally triggered him into another panic attack, and he bit me in self defense.” Said Keith leaving out that he also stayed with Lance the whole night. 

“And every tick we spend talking is a tick Keith is BLEEDING OUT! I could see his bones! What if he won’t be able to use his hand ever again? It’ll be all my fault, cause I got scared at nothing and Keith tried to help me.” Lance was rambling, getting himself worked up again. He was walking back and forth in front of Keith, until Shiro guided him to sit down on the bed next to the red paladin’s.

“Lance calm down. It’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself. It’s normal to be scared after what happened and you did nothing wrong. You though you were under attack and needed to defend yourself. Keith is going to be fine and you’re going to be fine. Now please breath for me. You’ll get yourself into another panic.” Shiro’s soothing voice and words helped Lance calm down while Coran scanned Keith. “How is he Coran?” Shiro asked.

“I can assure you that our red paladin isn’t in any immediate danger. My scanner shows it would heal on its own in about a movement, but it’ll only take a varga in the healing pod.” Turning back toward Lance, Coran continues. “Don’t worry my boy, he’ll be out in a jiffy and right as precipitation! Did I say that right?”

Smiling back at Coran, Lance responded. “Almost, it’s right as rain. You’re sure he’s going to be ok?”

“Sure as a Glomcur swims. Which is a yes, they do swim. It’s actually quite fascinating to see, the Glomcurs use their tail to propel themselves at speeds rivaling –”

“This is very interesting Coran,” interrupted Shiro. “but please can we put Keith in a pod and scan Lance before the cultural exchange?”

“Ah yes, of course! My apologies, I do get carried away sometimes.” Turning back toward Keith, he continues. “Now get up my boy, sooner we get you in the pod, the sooner we get you back! Don’t worry yourself for our blue paladin, he’ll be in safe hands!”

Keith stood up and, before following Coran, said “Lance for the last time it’s not your fault and I’m going to be ok. Shiro make sure he understands that.” He then turned around, not listening to Lance’s reply.

Coran swiftly lifted the front of Keith shirt, revealing a large paw shaped bruise on his stomach the size of Shiro’s hand, and pressed a small white box against his chest. Instantly a weird cotton latex type of cloth enveloped his body under his clothes, creating a white podsuit. Letting out a small “Woah” he was manhandled by the older Altean to face the opening pod.

“Cut cut my boy! Disrobe yourself and get into the pod.”

Following Coran’s directive, Keith took his clothes off, putting them on a nearby table and entered the pod. The last thing he heard was Lance correcting Coran “It’s chop chop.” making him smile before going into induced sleep.

“Your idioms are really confusing to use, why would you say ‘chop chop’ to hurry someone up?” Asks Coran while making his way toward Lance with the scanner.

“I don’t know, languages are weird. I should know, I’m trilingual and I can hold an ok conversation in two other ones.” Answers Lance, eyes following Coran’s weird scanner with wariness.

“Impressive! I, myself, know two dialect well, Altean and Galran, but I have learned how to not insult many different species in my time has a diplomate.” Coran looked at the results on the scanner, nodding at himself while doing so. “I see your injuries have healed well, but I must ask how they happened. If you don’t mind my boy.” 

Lance worried his lips not sure how to answer, last night memories were hazy at best. “I’m not exactly sure… I don’t remember much after watching the security feed. I know I went to my room, but I can’t remember walking there. Then I started feeling his hands all over me…” Lance started shaking. “He was all around me, his voice in my head, I couldn’t get his hands off me… I just wanted to get his touch off me.” He was slowly losing himself back in the memory. “I just wanted him off…”

“It’s ok Lance, we understand.” Shiro cut him off. “You don’t need to explain yourself further. You’re ok. We’re here.” Shiro wasn’t sure if touch would be accepted after this, uncertain he put his hand near Lance’s to show his support.

“Can I get a hug?” Lance voice was small, unsure and afraid. It hurt Shiro’s heart to see the younger boy suffer this way.

“Of course!” Shiro responded a bit to loud. “Whatever you need, just ask. And if something feels uncomfortable, just say it. I’ll stop immediately.”

“Same from me my boy.” For once Coran was looking his age, he had a sad smile, his small frown intensified his wrinkles, but there was a fire in his eyes. He was ready to fight the world to protect the boy.

Lance took both men’s arm to bring them closer to him in a big hug. Talking about what happened helped, they didn’t blame him, nor judge him for it. He was happy here, squished between both his space dad and space uncle. Even if the Altean and humans didn’t have secondary genders, they still had scent. It was more muted and simple smells, rarely changing and he couldn’t understand their emotions trough it. Still it was there, on their clothes and in the rooms they spent a lot of time in. He was ‘_safe’_ here and he could feel his omega starting to open to these new people, he might even be able to form a pack bond with them. 

Go check this out <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428082/chapters/48462011> more detail in notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all are perverts and love to read Langst and are curious what would it look like if Lance was taken by Sendak and became his omega/pet/breader/sex slave however you want to call it, go check out défaite (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428082/chapters/48462011) Their story is awesome and I highly recommend it (they also update more often then I do xD)
> 
> I was maybe not so clear about the medkit, doesn’t help English is my second language and I don’t always know the right words, anyway, Keith used square pads filled with healing goo with adhesive all around, similar to a big band-aid. Then Altean got the bright idea to create a glue solvant, it dissolves the glue so you don’t have to pull out all your body hair in a DIY waxing every time you’re injured. Lance used those pads with bandages around to make pressure for Keith’s wrist.
> 
> Other note, Sendak scent is similar to cigarette and gasoline, so that’s why Lance smell that during his panic attacks.  
*Disclaimer (alias : protecting my butt)* I’ve studied what a textbook case of ptsd and panic attacks are, I’ve never had one and everybody has different reaction to them, so this is what I think a panic attack feels like, I welcome all comments on it, it’ll help me write better :)
> 
> I couldn’t stop myself from quoting Steven universe (or close to it) xD
> 
> The fluff shall continue on! But I still don't have many ideas, Please help me make our blue boy happy by telling me fluff ideas, before the inevitable Angst. Thanks and I'll see you soonish... I hope :P


	6. skin care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in search for skin care and finds commun ground with Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little change, I didn’t like that Lance tail just popped into existence, it wasn’t realist, so in chapter 2 he starts with a bunny size white tail and you’ll see it grow over the course of a few days. So don’t worry is tail will grow back to it’s full length, just at a later time.

Falling asleep in between Coran’s fresh bread scent and Shiro’s pine tree one, Lance felt the safest he’d been in a while.

…

“…moving! Say something.” The harsh whisper came close to his right side. He could smell a fresh cut grass scent and warm sweet honey scent.

“Uumm… pineapple?” The softer honey scent voice whispered to his left.

“See! The ears are moving toward the sounds!” The first cut grass scent said, foregoing whispers in its excitement.

“Shhh… Pidge he’s still sleeping. You’ll wake him up.” The second calmer voice, Hunk’s voice, said.

“To late… I’m awake…” Lance grumbled, ear twitching when Pidge poked it.

“Oh, sorry Lance. I got excited when I saw your ears moving.” The green paladin responded, still trying to poke Lance’s ears.

Hiding under the infirmary’s blanket, Lance lets out a long groan. “Leave my ears alone.”

“How are you feeling? Shiro told us changing form made you really tired. Are you ok? Do you need anything? I could get you some food. Did you eat all the granola bars? You missed breakfast. I could – “ Hunk started asking.

“Breathe big guy. I’m ok.” Silently thanking Shiro for the small white lie. “Don’t worry, I’m going to go eat in a bit.” Looking around, Lance saw that all the healing pods were empty. “How’s Keith? Where did he go?”

“The hot head is fine. He got hurt training alone, got out of the pod a few doboshes ago.” Responds Pidge typing something on her com.

Once again, Lance sent another silent thanks to Shiro and his fast thinking mind. The conversation between the three continued with Pidge geeking out on the lions programming and the endless possibilities of upgrades they could give them. Hunk softly patted Lance head, relaxing them both, while interjecting with a few ideas.

Finally feeling awake enough, Lance looked around seeing Hunk had a cold bag on his left shoulder and right knee, while Pidge had a hot one on her thighs. They looked a bit uncomfortable and probably sore from yesterday’s training.

I was a few doboshes later that Coran strolled in the med bay, chipper as usual. “It’s good to see you awake number 3. I hope your nap has brought your strength back.”

“Yeah I feel better.”

“Good to hear! Now number 2, number 5, may I speak with our blue paladin alone if you wouldn’t mind.” Seeing Hunk’s nervous look, Coran reassured him. “Don’t worry, this is not a life and death situation, number 3 is doing just fine. I just need to verify his transformation is going correctly and quick check up. Yesterday’s training has been hard on all of you.”

“Right, of course. You’ll be ok hermano?” Hunk let out a small sigh.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry to much tuagane (brother in Samoan).” Chuckled Lance.

“Now I’m going to make some lunch and you better show up this time! Or I’ll come to drag you down.” Hunk finished, pointing his eyes then pointing lance and slowly waddling away.

“Get better noodle. We need you at your best to save Hunks girlfriend.” Pidge said snickering.

“Still not my girlfriend!” Called out Hunk from the hallway.

“For now!” Responded Pidge.

When the aliens were finally alone, Coran turned toward Lance with a small smile.

“Now tell me how you’re feeling my boy.”

Taking a moment to analyze his body, Lance responded truthfully “I’m sore from the transformation and yesterday’s test. I feel sticky and extremely dirty, I need the longest shower of my life and all the soaps. At least I’m not that tired anymore.”

“It’s good to hear. Before you go get cleaned, we’ll need to get all the bandages off. I didn’t dare disturb your rest to get them off earlier.” Lance nodded. “Do you prefer to do it yourself or do you need my help?”

“I think I’ll be able to do it myself, thanks.” Accepting the glue solvent from Coran, he was brought into a warm hug.

“If you need anything, I’m always a communication away my boy.”

“It’s a call away and thanks. Also I wasn’t joking about the soaps, I need some baby or furr shampoo, I need bodywash, some conditioner, moisturizing cream, razor, shaving cream, after shave cream, hydration face masks, some salt or sand scrub, hydrating oil, cream for eczema, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, cream for acne and face wash.”

Both starting to giggle, Coran responded “I can synthesise you some fur shampoo, conditioner and bodywash, but you’ll have to talk with Allura for all your fancy products. She’ll show you what suits your skin best and how to synthesise them. Come this way lad, lets go get what you need.”

…

The synthesiser became Lance’s new best friend, it could make anything, from hygiene product to clothes to even furniture. Of course, Lance made himself some soft ass towels and some weird baggy sweatpants with a hole for his growing tail. He would have to come back later to make himself a bigger selection of outfits, but for now taking a shower was more important.

Thanking Coran again for everything, he went back to his room, took the longest shower of his life, washing away all the pain and nightmare of the last few days. It felt good to watch all the blood and sweat go down the drain in fluffy bubbles.

Drying himself in his new towel, he could already feel his skin cracking uncomfortably. His transformation stretched it out and the lack of moisturising made him itchy. He was going to need to ask Allura for some skin care asap. At least the product Coran did give him where making his fur super soft and fluffy, he spent at least ten doboshes undoing knots in his, now forearm length, tail.

…

Lance was seriously considering putting conditioner on his skin when Hunk knocked at the door.

“Hey bro, it’s time to eat and you can’t skip it this time!”

“Yes mom! Let me put some clothes on and I’ll be out.”

Putting his new sweatpants and usual shirt on, Lance joined Hunk in the hallway.

“I’m here bro, clean has a baby!”

“Good to see you’re better, not too sore?”

“I’ve been better, the Altean really don’t pull any punches. Even my toes are sore!” he responds wriggling his paws.

“I know, my left shoulder is so sore I can’t lift a pan! How am I supposed to cook with only one arm!”

“I’m sure you still made a masterpiece bro.”

“Of course I did!”

The two friends continued to chat has they made their way down to the dinning room. Hunk explained that the food goo wasn’t actual food, but the protein base used by the synthesiser to make ingredients. He has a big library of alien food to test, he already found some blue coconut that taste like strawberry. He also needs to seperate what is poison to human and what isn’t before someone dies trying random food. “No really, I found out all the food from Fre-14 have more then 10 times the lethal dose of arsenic for human.”

“Damn, we probably shouldn’t visit.”

While listening to his friend rant about all the kinds of food he couldn’t taste, they finally arrived at their destination. Hunk being to sore to lift his arms just rammed his side in the scanner next to the door and surprisingly the door opened.

Inside they found Pidge half on the table reaching for the food on the other side while cursing their short arms. Keith was sitting arms crossed, brow furrowed, watching Pidge struggle with a small smile. Coran was animatedly telling a story of his youth to the table, but only Shiro seemed to listen. Lastly, Allura was waiting next to the door, foot rhythmically hitting the floor, looking pissed at the pair entering.

“Finally! I was wondering if you’d decided to skip another meal!” Says Allura to Lance.

“I’m sorry?” Responds a confused Lance.

“Don’t apologize! I’m the one apologizing!”

“Wha – ?”

“Don’t talk over me! I must apologize for not taking your health in consideration when doing the tests. I forgot changing form can be tasking for other species. Now look at you all!” She turns back to the rest of the table. “You’re not ready for an attack!”

“Allura, we’ve already told you. We weren’t training before to be defenders of the universe, so it’ll take a few movements before we don’t feel so sore after every training.” Says Shiro, defusing the situation.

“I know! … I know… I just – We need to be ready! The paladins of old would have been ready… I apologize… The stress is getting to me and I’m pushing it on you.”

Coran slowly put is hands on Allura’s shoulder, relaxing her. “It’s ok princess. Pushing the paladin too much is the same has not enough. Let’s take this a quintant at a time and listen to their limits.” Smiling down at Allura, Coran continued. “Now what they need is sustenance and rest. Number 2 worked hard on this meal, let’s not let it go to waste.”

“YES FOOD NOW!” Screamed a hungry gremlin half laying on the table.

They all sat around the table, Lance sitting between Keith and Hunk, next to Hunk was Pidge, on Keith’s left side was Shiro, then Coran and lastly Allura in front of Lance. Hunk gave everyone a plate of blue meat that tasted like chicken, green potatoes texture tasting like onions and red orange texture tasting like celery. Hunk kept apologizing for the weird combo since he still hadn’t had time to taste many of the safe food from the synthesiser. It was still way better then food goo, so no one had a complaint.

Turning toward Keith, Lance finally asked “How are you doing Mullet?” Joking to conceal his worries.

“Good as new, not even a mark.” Responded Keith, showing him his wrist. “See, don’t feel bad about it. It wasn’t your fault.”

Lance took Keith hand to inspect his wrist. “I’m still sorry, it must have hurt a lot.”

“Eh, I’ve had worst. Once James threw a rock at me since he thought I stole his lucky pen and blamed me for his shitty grade in math. I only hit him once before he was a crying mess and ran to get a teacher.”

“Did you steal it though?”

“Nothing you can prove.”

Laughing together, their hand slotted perfectly in each others for the rest of the meal, Keith calming scent made Lance feel like he was next to a comfortable campfire during the summer days.

It was only when Allura walked toward the door that Lance remembered he needed her help. “Allura, wait.” Giving Keith’s hand one last squeeze, he stood up to join Allura at the door. “I need your help.”

“Of course, how can I assist you?”

“I really need moisturiser and a few other beauty products. Can’t let this masterpiece” Showing off his face. “go to waste by lack of care.”

Snorting in very unprincess way. “Of course, can’t let our most handsome paladin lose his charms.”

“You got that right!”

“Well you have a good timing, I was going to refill my own products.” Turning toward her room. “Come along, I have a personal synthesiser in my chambers.”

…

The walk was short and sweet, with his jokes Lance was slowly chipping away at Allura’s cold defensive walls and seeing the young troublemaker girl underneath. He was talking about some pranks he did to his big brother when he was younger.

“When I was 13 my parents prohibited me from going out after 9pm, so in retaliation I put pink dye my parents’ shampoo, but my abuela used it before them and had pink hair for weeks! She was the most popular lady in town and they still grounded me for has long as the dye lasted!”

“Hohoho, makes remember the time I put irritation powder in Coran’s bodywash for forbidding me from going to the chosen festival. He couldn’t sit still for a movement before he changed bodywash. Pretty sure he never found out I did it.”

Imagining Coran wiggle in a chair, trying to find a comfortable spot was hilarious. “What’s the chosen festival?”

“It’s festival of love, those who choose to be together forever could show their love to each other in dance and music, while those searching could meet and mingle has you say. It was said that relationships would last forever if you are present at the festival. That’s where Coran met aunt Tania and uncle Frane. They made such a lovely couple, the three of them would always give each others’ flowers and sweets. I miss them so much.” Allura looked lost in her though with a small sad smile. “Gosh, I’m sorry, I don’t want to burden you with such a bitter mood.” Stopping in from of her door. “Time to find some product to suit your needs, shall we.”

“Hey it’s ok. If you ever need to talk to someone, I’m here. I might not understand completely how you feel, I can still lend you an ear.”

“Thank you, Lance. It means a lot, and same goes for you. If you have problems or need to talk, I’m happy to listen.”

“I will. Thanks.” Not sure how much touching was appropriate, Lance gave Allura’s shoulder a squeeze in a weird distant side hug. In return she snaked an arm around his waist and side hugged him too.

Entering Allura’s chamber was like entering a Disney princess room. There was a big blue and green round bed with all type of sheer fabric dropping from the ceiling all around it. On the right was a door half open by scattered clothes in the way going to a rotating closet half empty with old worn out by time clothes. While on the left Allura opened he bathroom door, leading to an enormous fancy bath with a small waterfall and so many products on the side of it.

“I must apologize for the mess, I’m still not done getting rid of my old belonging to make some new ones. Who knew 10 000 deca-pheabs would destroy most of what I own?” She says with a small laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been living with three sisters and two brothers my whole life, a little mess isn’t gonna scare me.”

“Good to know. Now what do you need?”

Lance shared his long list of needs to Allura who took diligent notes. He had to explain a few of the product like no a razor is not a sharp barbed blade that will shave his skin off and no steel wool is not a good exfoliant.

To make sure he wasn’t allergic to any of the product, Lance ended up shirtless laying face up on the bed while Allura put small amount of product on his skin with a label under it on his stomach, since it was the only place big enough and without fur to do it. At least he was able to put some aloe like cream on his sky to reduce the itching and drying for the time being.

While waiting for twenty doboshes, Lance showed Allura how to braid her hair and made crazy hair style. The mice had fun making mini braids in Lances hair and fur down his back. Soon enough they took makeup out so Lance could show Allura his Smokey eye talent. They talked about their family and memories of dumb prank they did.

When the twenty doboshes were up Allura said “Now we can wipe any extra off and well see which ones are safe for you to use next quintant. I must say, this was much more enjoyable then I though, I’ve only ever done this sort of things when getting ready with my maids.”

“Just cause I found the products I need doesn’t mean we can’t spend time together. Oh, we could make this a real once a movement thing! We can do girls night! Have some real selfcare, gossips, movie and relax time.”

“That sounds wonderful!” Allura was smiling so brightly, she looked her age with her small dimples. “Though why is it girl’s night, I though you identified has male? And should we invite Pidge, she’s a girl biologically.”

“It’s just an earth saying, to be honest most of my close family participated. Every Saturday night was movie and face mask for those that wanted it. And of course, we can ask the others if they want to participate, though I’m not sure they’ll be interested.”

“We can always find other activities to do with the others, I wouldn’t mind girl’s night with you.” Getting off the bed Allura throws a wet washcloth at Lance “Now come along, I’ll show you to the public baths… I guess it’s not very public anymore.”

Careful not to smudge the writing while wiping the extra cream off, Lance threw his shirt on and followed Allura out.

“Now we’ve tested the different creams, so you’ll still need to try the different soap and facemasks. We have a lot of different relaxing oil to put in the bath too, but that can wait next movement girl’s night.” She says with a smile toward Lance.

“Hell yeah, and we’ll redo your whole closet together. We can’t have our princess not look the part.”

Giggling a bit, Allura opened the door to the bath house. The first room was a normal locker room with a few changing stalls and rows of lockers. Next they went into the main room, on the right side was 5 big pool of water 3m per 4m (for you US it’s like 10ft per 14ft or for any weirdos out there it’s 2 Pidge by 2 Lance laying on their backs), to fill them all you had to do was input the temperature and there were many option to add oil, perfum or soap to add to the water. Next on the right were rows of showers similar to those in their rooms, but open. After the showers there were five doors, each went to either a sauna or steam room. Similar to the bath you just had to input the temperature and smell you wanted. Lastly on the back of the room there was a few massage tables. You entered what species you are with the type of massage you want, and arms will come down from the ceiling to relax you.

“This is heaven! There is so many things! I’m dead and was brought back into my dream spa.”

“Fortunately you are not dreaming nor are you dead. I take it you like the bath house?”

“Yes! You guys really know how to treat yourself.”

“Well it is the royal ship. Anykoo, I must go back to the main control room, take your time to explore and relax.”

“Thanks Lulu.”

The new nickname took Allura by surprise and she turned around with big eyes.

“Sorry, you don’t like the nickname? I could find another one, or just not give you one?”

“I’m not against it, I was just surprised. I’ve never add a nickname, other then from my family.”

“Well have time to workshop it later.”

“Don't I quite like it. Now I really must go, see you at a later date paladin.”

“Of course Princess.”

And like that Lance was alone to explore the bath house.

…

Lance didn’t have time to explore much before the alarm went off. He ran to his room, put the armor on, happy to feel it change to accommodate is new body, and run to the control room. Inside he found Hunk crouching on the ground and out of breath, Pidge was still putting her arm pieces on, Shiro looked fresh and composed and Keith was a bit short of breath.

“Are we –“ Hunk takes a big breath. “being attacked!”

“No number two, this seems to be a distress beacon.” Responds Coran while looking at multiple screens in front of him.

“It’s incoming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power.” Describes Allura.

“Whoever it is will have to wait. Shay has first priority. We can check on them when we’re done.” Says Hunk.

“The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need.” States Allura.

“I know you want to go save the balmerians number two, I’ve seen the state of the beast myself, but let’s not forget. Every life is just has important has the next.” Counter Coran.

“Fine. You’re right. Let just make this fast please.” Answers Hunk.

“He’s just exited to see his new GiRLfRieND” Says Pidge with a grin. While Shiro gives her the “not happy with you” dad look.

“She’s not my girlfriend! Just a rock that I admire!” Explains a flustered Hunk.

“Wow! This is so cool. It’s like we’re space cops on space patrol. Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on?” Says Lance way to excited.

“Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them.” Coran responds.

“Perfect! OOAAWWAANNN –“ Starts Lance.

“No, not doing that.” Stops Shiro. On the side Keith is snickering.

…

They went down to help the stranded strangers. The purple alien was named Rolo, the yellow one Nyma and lastly their cyber-unit Beezer. Hunk was on the defensive and tried to make this rescue go has fast has possible. Pidge on the other hand was scanning the small robot to try and understand how it worked. Shiro and Allura always the diplomates were making conversation with Rolo. Keith of course, stayed either near Shiro or in a corner far from everybody. Which means Nyma was with Lance, all the time.

Yes she was cute, but the first alien Lance met was well, not the best experience of his life. He tried to make conversation, but he didn’t want to be there. He knew she wasn’t Galra, but what if she could smell him, would she find him weak too.

He needed to act normal, Lance was the flirt, the social guy, he didn’t run away from other people, he went to see them. He was ok, why wouldn’t he be. He tried to keep up conversation, but it was harder and harder to keep the fake smile on, the alien was too close, she kept touching his arm, laughing way to much at his bad jokes and her eyes, they were a endless purple that made his mind cloudy. He tried to look away, but she was always putting herself in front of him completely taking over his personal space.

Before he knew it he was pushed in a corner a bit away from the rest of the group. She kept asking to see the lions and even when he refused, she would brush it off like he wasn’t saying no.

Lance tried to make eye contact with the others, but they were all occupied with their things, Shiro had even included Keith in the conversation. He was stuck alone with the alien and didn’t know what to do.

At some point her touch became hurtful, he felt his skin crawl like a mosquito bit him. Taking his arm away from her grasp, she looked surprise and almost apologetic. He tried to get back to the group, but once again she put herself in his way, those same amethyst globes taking over his vision.

In the end he’s not sure what made him break, she kept pestering him and though maybe if he just accepted, she’ll be satisfied and leave him alone. Even better maybe Hunk will be done with the repairs and he’ll never see her again.

So he went in with Nyma, showed her around the castle and the lion. She didn’t seem to get that the tour was over and to just leave. So he was pushed into showing the inside of the lion. Then she had the bright idea that it would be faster to just go back down on the moon with blue. He agreed, anything to make this go faster so he could go back to his friends and ‘_his_ _alpha’_.

It didn’t go has planned, the moment he was out of the castle Nyma put electric handcuffs on his hands and threw him at the wall. Black circles danced in his vision while he looked at Nyma failing to control the blue lion and sending them crashing down.

His shoulders hurt, his head hurt, thinking hurt, Nyma on the other hand had fared much better in the pilot seat. She came toward him raging, she was saying something, but his ears were still rigging. She took him by the handcuffs, jostling his shoulders and making him whimper in pain. That seemed to make him come back to his body, alarms were rigging in blues cockpit and he could hear is teammates asking what was happening. Before he could do anything, he was pushed out of blue. He made contact with the ground hard, only able to watch has blue was taken away.

He stayed on his side, trying to get his breathing back under control, but the tears came rolling down his cheeks without his consent. He really just lost is lion in under a movement. He really just doomed the universe, because he couldn’t say no to a pushy alien. Why did blue choose him, he just kept fucking up. Now he was alone on a random moon in the universe handcuffed and hurt.

Then he heard Keith’s voice calling out to him, looking up he saw his helmet a few meters away. Crawling the best he could to it he called out. “Help me!”

“Lance!?!” The team responded.

“They’ve got Blue.”

“I KNEW IT! WE SHOULDN’T HAVE TRUSTED THEM!” Hunk shouts.

“Come on team, let’s get her back.” Shiro said.

“Lance it’s gonna be ok, well be over soon.” The calming voice of Keith gave Lance some hope.

…

Keith POV

“Hey Lance I got your lion back!” Keith exclaims exited. When the other boy doesn’t respond he gets worried. “Lance? You here?” The comms stay silent again. “Guys, you’ve got this? I’m gonna see if Lance is ok.”

“Yeah, we’ve got them.” Responds Shiro.

“I’m sure he’s just moping cause he lost his lion.” Says Pidge.

“Let’s hope so.” Whispers Keith back.

…

Following the suit tracking on his screen, Keith found Lance laying unconscious.

“Coran prepare a healing pod!” Shouts Keith in the coms while running to get Lance.

“Righto, please link you armor with Lance’s and send me the diagnostic before you do anything.” Responds Coran sounding winded.

“Yeah.” Opening the linking screen on both his and Lance’s wrists, he got a 3D image of Lance with a red spot on his left shoulder, a yellow one on his head and a spreading orange mass in his ribs on the right side. “I have it, sending it over.”

“Oh my… this is not good. Keith I need you to act fast, take him in Red, but do not touch his right side and if possible his left shoulder and just hurry back.”

Doing his possible to not jostle Lance on his way back, the other boy stayed silent only a furrow of his brow showed his pain. The red paladin hurriedly, yet carefully put Lance down on the small extendable bed in the back of the cockpit. The trip back to the castle was a haze, he was replaying the last vargas over and over again trying to find where it went so wrong. Everything had been fine, Lance was over in the corner flirting with the alien girl and trying not to be jealous Keith let them be. So how did it end up like this.

Landing red slowly, Keith saw Coran waiting with a hovering stretcher at the ready. Red opened her mouth to let Coran ran inside to Lance and he skillfully transferred him onto the stretcher.

“No time to sit around number 4, I need your assistance. Come on.” Coran demands while making his way down and toward the medbay.

Keith followed without question, running ahead of Coran to open the door and let them through faster.

“Help me get his armor off so we can prep him for the pod.” Orders Coran.

Keith once again follows the order and start taking the gloves and boots off. Coran is carefully taking the plastron off and activating the pod suit. When it was in place, the flight suit grew in size to make it easier to take off and Lance was put in the pod.

Finally able to take a breath, Keith turned toward Coran. “How is he? What happened? He was with us, then he was crashing Blue?!?”

Coran was looking in between the pods readings and Lance’s armor data. “This is strange… Number 3 had a raise in Thyroid hormones… He showed sign of discomfort, but nothing alarming until… Ah ha! You weren’t wearing your helmet fully closed right?”

“Umm, I don’t think so.”

“Give me you’re suit data.”

Keith did so, sending his data to Coran’s communicator.

“That’s what I though… They must do this often if it worked this well…”

“What are you talking about, please explain? His Lance ok?” Asks Keith getting on his last nerve.

“Ah yes, our blue paladin will come back right has rain.” Coming closer to Keith, Coran shows Lance’s armor data. “Has you can see the armors are always analysing the air to make sure it’s breathable for the paladin.” Pointing at a new molecule present for only four doboshes. “Look, this substance stimulates the production of the Thyroid hormone, that hormone is associated with panic attacks and anxiety. When someone feels threatened and scared they are more prone to taking bad decision to get out of said threat.”

“So they drugged him!?”

“I’m afraid so.” There are a few ticks of silence while Keith tries to understand how it all went so wrong, before the other members of the team shows up.

“How is he?” Asks Hunk running toward Lance’s pod.

“Not to good, but he’ll pull through. The crash dislocated his left shoulder, two of his rights ribs are broken and punctured an artery and the shock to his head gave him a concussion.” There was a few gasps after Coran description.

“Not to forget he got DRUGGED!” Screams Keith in fury.

“Yes, that was before the crash, it might explain how they coerced him to pilot his lion.” Coran explained.

“Oh my god… This is the second time Lance almost dies in what? A week?” Asks Hunk in a broken voice. “This can’t happen again! We need a code or something to tell the others when we’re in a bad situation. We can’t just trust everyone like that! I told you guys I didn’t trust them! We need to trust each other!” Screams Hunk tears in his eyes.

“You’re right Hunk.” Shiro says putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We really need to make sure this doesn’t happen again. Now I know you’re all a bit scared, but go clean up and eat a bit before coming back.” Turning toward Coran. “Coran, can we use the med beds to sleep? I’d much prefer if we were all together tonight.”

“Of course number 1. Now go on, there is some left over from lunch.”

Everyone slowly filtered out except Coran and Keith.

“Don’t blame yourself number 4.”

“How can I not!? I should have stayed with him!” Keith finally breaks down, he frustratedly wipes his tears with the back of his hand.

“You can’t change the past, but you can do better in the future.” Coran brings Keith in a small hug. “Now get going, Lance won’t want to hug a smelly person, get yourself cleaned up.”

Getting a bit red in the face, Keith gave a short nod and ran out of the room.

…

Before going back to the medbay, Keith stopped at Lance’s room to get one of his blankets. When he opened the door, he was assaulted by a wall of salty caramel smell. He couldn’t stop himself from jumping into Lance’s bed and surround himself in his scent. He knew it wasn’t technically his fault, but he still think he should have stayed closer to Lance. He knew Lance was still stressed because of that purple fuck, yet he left him alone with another alien stranger.

Taking a few minutes to float in Lance’s scent, he finally stood up and went to join the others in the infirmary. Lance was still suspended in the pod, unnervingly still. The data pad showed only two yellow points on his right ribs, while the rest of his body seemed back to normal. Hunk had brought a plate of food for when Lance wakes up and was currently occupying himself with categorising the kitchen’s food library. Pidge was tucked in with her computer, her red rimmed eyes showed her frustration with the whole situation. Shiro was talking with Coran in a corner both looking guilty. Allura was standing in front of the pod, hand softly touching the field separating Lance from the world.

Standing next to Allura, Keith looked closely at Lance’s face. It was void of emotion, something that made the whole situation even more eerie.

“I failed you didn’t I? I should have been more cautious.” Allura says in a whisper

Keith was not good at comforting people, even less when it was an alien princess. Trying to think of something to say Allura continued.

“I’m so stupid, of course the first people we try to help are criminals.” A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. “How in Altea am I supposed to fight the Galra empire when I blindly lead my paladins into dangerous situations.”

Oh no, Keith is not equipped to help someone crying. “It wasn’t that bad?” He tried.

“Wasn’t that bad?! The blue paladin is in a pod!” Responded Allura in indignation.

Now he made the princess mad, good job Keith. “That’s not what I mean… Hum…”

“What he means is that Lance will be ok and well put measure in place to make sure this never happens again.” Shiro says coming to his little brother’s rescue.

“You’re right… I’m sorry. How did father do this?” Allura calms down massaging her temples.

“It took years of practice and a lot of mistakes not unlike this one Princess.” Answers Coran gently putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll get better. Now try to get some rest, piloting the castle has taken a lot out of you.”

Shiro turned toward Keith, giving is brother a hug. “Is that one of Lance blanket?”

Hiding his red face in his brother’s shoulder, he responded. “Yeah… I know he’s picky with them, so when he comes out he’ll have a good one waiting for him.”

“Aaaawww, look at you thinking about other people.”

Pushing Shiro’s face away, Keith was red like his lion. “Stoooppp.”

With one last squeeze, Shiro let go of his brother. “He’ll be ok.”

He nodded and went to one of the free beds near the pod. Debating for a moment, he hid the blanket in his bed, even if it was for Lance, doesn’t mean he couldn’t use it for a night. Having Lance’s scent near him calmed his nerves and let him have a less fitful sleep.

…

Lance POV

He hated this place he was in, it was to cold and hot at the same time. He couldn’t move, yet he felt his body slowly undulating with the current. They’re wasn’t any sound, yet he remembered hearing something. He was so tired, but not able to sleep. He wanted to come out, he was done with this place.

Slowly air came back into his lungs, he took the first big breath in a while. Next gravity came back full force, but he was ready this time. Lastly was a small beeping noise before he was released to the real world.

The outside was dark, only a few dim lights showed all the paladins sleeping in cots along the wall. It didn’t take long before Coran came in the room.

“Good morning my boy. You’ve really given us a scare again.” Whispers Coran.

“I did?” Trying to think back of the last day hurt his head. He remembered helping stranded aliens and talking to them for a bit.

“Don’t worry, it’ll come back soon enough. You’ve had a concussion and it might be affecting your memory a bit.”

Nodding in understanding, Lance followed Coran to the back of the room away from the sleeping paladins.

“Well wake the others later, I’m actually glad they are still asleep, wouldn’t want to overwhelm you after the pod.”

While Coran did a few test to make sure Lance was completely recovered, the young boy though back to the previous day. He remembered feeling uncomfortable and a bit scared, then he was attacked. “They took Blue!”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got her back.” Coran smiled calmly at the boy in front of him.

“I’m such an idiot, I let them take her from me!” He was starting to hyperventilate, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “I didn’t even put up a fight, she just handcuffed me and threw me out of the way.”

“Calm down my boy, you were drugged and cornered away from the others. This was not your fault.”

This revelation didn’t help Lance calm down at all, how wasn’t this even worst. He was just used again without his knowing to do what the alien wanted and just thrown aside when they were done. He couldn’t breath correctly, the pod suit was to tight on his neck, he needed it off. Scratching at where suit met skin he found himself blocked by a soft blanket smelling like campfire.

Blinking his tears away, Keith was crouching in front of him, calling his name softly.

“Lance. Hi… are you back with us?” Keith asked.

Unable to respond, Lance nodded.

“Good. Now I’ll take your hand and put it on my chest. Good. Now breath with me… In… 2, 3, 4. Out… 2, 3, 4. In… 2, 3… You’ve got it... 4. Out… 2, 3, 4.”

‘_His alpha’_ was back, he’s safe again. “I’m sorry…”

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. We’re the one that should apologize, we left you alone when you needed us.” Calmly states Keith.

“But if I wasn’t weak…”

“You’re not weak. You’re so strong. Even after a crash you still had enough strength to call for us. That’s not weak. Now let’s get up, the floor isn’t comfortable.”

When did he end up on the ground?

“We can go back to your room if you want.”

“But the others – ”

“Can wait. You need to sleep, they’ll understand.”

“Ok…”

Has they made their way out of the medbay, Coran gave them a smile and a shoulder pat. The walk was longer then usual since the pod left him a bit disoriented and weak, Keith had to carry most of his weight. Entering his room he saw that most of his blanket were still in the laundry room. He knew he wouldn’t feel safe without a proper nest, yet he didn’t have the energy to go get them.

Smelling his rising stress, Keith asked. “What do you need, I’ll go get it.”

“It’s stupid…”

“If it’s bothering you, it’s not stupid. Come on tell me.”

“I want to make a nest, but my blankets are in the laundry room…”

“I’ll go get them for you.”

“Thanks Keith. It really means a lot.”

“I’m happy to help, get yourself comfortable, I’ll be back soon.”

And like that Lance was alone in his room. He arranged what few blankets he still had and put the one smelling most strongly of Keith near his head next to his pillow. Then he changed into his pyjamas and was half-away done putting his shirt on when Keith came back.

“Ah fuck sorry!” Keith said turning around red faced.

“It’s ok, I’m done anyway. Thanks for the blanket.”

“You’re welcome…”

They looked at each other for a bit before both starting to speak and stopping. Lance started first. “Do you want to sleep here tonight, I’d like the compagnie… But don’t feel obligated.”

“Of course I’ll stay if you want me too. I’ve already said so.”

“I’d appreciate it, but you need to change pants.” Said Lance trying to joke has usual.

“Sure, but if I don’t like it, you can’t say I didn’t try them.”

“You got it alph – migo! Amigo. Yep friend, buddy, teammate, Keith…”

Keith looked confused toward Lance with a raised eyebrow.

“Just go change while I finish my nest please.”

When Keith got back in his surprisingly comfortable pyjamas, he found a mound of blanket with one fluffy furry arm hanging out. Taking the offered hand in his, he lied down on his own makeshift bed and fell asleep with a small smile.

go check this out : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357633/chapters/46054288> more details in the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I couldn’t not do angst :P 
> 
> I was really inspired by Korean bath houses from my trip last year, so I just put it in the Castle, cause Altean are fancy like that. 
> 
> Thanks to Maryliz2121 for the face mask and self care idea, don’t worry Keith will be submitted to Lance self care, but at a later time :D
> 
> Ok so just to make sure you understand my time in this fic here is how I understand the Altean words (and yes I spent 20 min to convert the times xD):  
Tic : similar to a second  
Dobosh : 100 tics -> 1min 40 sec  
Vargas : 100 dobosh -> 2h 46min 40sec  
Quintant : 10 Vargas -> 27h 46min 40 sec (sleep time is 3 vargas(8h 20min) to 4 vargas (11h 6min 40sec) long)  
Movement : 10 Quintant -> 11days 13h 46min 40sec  
Pheob : 5 movement -> 57days 20h 53min 20sec  
Deca-phoeb : 10 phoeb -> 578days 16h 53min 20sec (in other word 1.60 times one of our year)  
Hope this helps you understand how my system works for the time in this, since I know it changes from fic to fic :) Help me name the days of a movement please :D 
> 
> Now last thing before I go, if you haven’t checked it out yet I highly recommend Caramel Sundae has a must read fic. If you like langst, bamf lance and a whole lot of screaming/cry/laughing at your phone in public while reading it’s the one for you. It’s a klangst story after season 8, Lance has been isolated by his friend (not maliciously, they were just busy) so he becomes a badass space pirates with a lot of repressed problems. Keith goes to search for him and mend the broken bridges when he gets caught up in a big whole mystery Lance is trying to solve. Hopefully it will keep you occupied until my next update xD ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357633/chapters/46054288 )


	7. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets better!  
Sendak gets what he deserves.  
Movie night!  
And a lot of soft Keith!

Waking up first for once, Keith found himself halfway hanging out of Lance’s bed, his arm having been sucked into the Bastet’s cocoon. He sat up trying to reduce the strain on his shoulder when he felt a wet tongue on his hand, Lance was grooming him in his sleep again. He didn’t feel has grossed out as he should have been, it was even a little bit endearing in a weird way. Finally finding a comfortable position on the floor, Keith couldn’t stop his mind from going to the last few quintants.

Thinking back on the last movement made Keith’s mood go sour. It has been a few quintants since the whole Nyma debacle, at least now the team had an emergency code. It was quite simple, if they were in an uncomfortable position and unable to talk to the others, they would touch their thumb and pinky together and it would send a beep to the others, meaning they could talk in Morse code with each other. Who knew the obligatory cryptography course at the Garrison would be useful in space? They would also be able to use it during diplomatic meeting when they had to discuss something in secret.

Lance still felt responsible for how it all went down, even after they’d all told him he wasn’t at fault. At least saving the Balmera had been a good win for the team, Hunk was over the moon in the last few quintants after meeting back with his not girlfriend Shay and they kept a communication line between them.

“Hmm… Alpha…” Whispered Lance in his sleep, hugging his arm tighter.

A small smile tugged at Keith lips, it wasn’t the first time Lance used that name in his sleep and it always made him feel proud for some reason. He felt like he was taking care of Lance and doing a good job at that.

Looking at the time, they had to get up soon or else Hunk was going to barge in. He got up and slowly opened Lance’s nest finding the other boy sleeping peacefully. His sleeping face looked so serene and beautiful, he really didn’t want to disturb him, yet Keith knew he didn’t have a choice.

…

Lance POV

Getting softly shaken awake, it felt great to wake up naturally and not from a nightmare for once. Opening his eyes slowly, he first saw soft dark eyes looking at him with fondness. Caught off guard, he turned away in surprise taking Keith’s arm with him. Keith ended up on top of Lance looking a bit winded and smirking.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Laughed Keith.

Groaning in response, Lance smushed is face in his pillow.

“Rise and shine, time to get up. Hiding won’t change anything.” Continued Keith.

“5 more minutes.”

“Nope. You’re not skipping breakfast. Like you say” Keith make a mocking Lance impression. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, can’t let my beauty fade.”

“I also need my beauty sleep…”

“You’re either getting up with me, or I’m getting Hunk.”

Turning toward Keith, pleading with his eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

“Want to find out?”

“Fine! I’m getting up.” Lance responded pouting.

In the last few mornings they created a simple routine, they would go into the bathroom together, Keith would sit on the toilet cover and brush Lance fully grown tail. It was a long and flowy tail, starting a dark brown and the tip dipped white. Then when he was done he watches Lance wash his face and put all types of face cream and body lotion on. They joked around a bit, Lance sometimes was able to coax Keith into putting some hand creme. Keith wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was wrapped around Lance fingers, how could he say no to those blue eyes. Then after Lance was done, their hand would slot back together like magnets. They’d make their way to the dining room and only in front of the door would they let got of each other.

Entering the room, Pidge was sleeping on their chair with their computer on the table in front, Shiro was reading something on his pad, but looked up to give them a good morning, Coran was sitting down with a disappointed look on his face, probably had been kicked out of the kitchen by Hunk again. Hunk came in a little after them with his creation on two floating tray.

“Good morning hermano.” Said Hunk with a small hug.

“Good morning Tuagane.” Responded Lance.

Hunk gave everyone a plate of purple and grey pancake, then put a cup of “space” coffee under Pidge’s nose to wake them up, before finally sitting down next to Lance. Of course, Hunk made a delicious meal, it tasted like sweet potato and cinnamon pancakes. Making small conversation with everyone, except a very cranky Pidge, the group went though most of the food, leaving a plate for Allura.

Speaking of the devil, she finally showed up when they were almost done. She looked as put together has usual except for the frown adorning her forehead. Shiro pushed a cup of space coffee her way, it made her relax a bit, but the tension was slowly growing between the paladins. Finally, after she had finished her first pancake did she request everyone attention.

“We’ve been putting this for later for long enough.” She let out a soft sigh. “We need to do something about Sendak.”

It was like someone opened a window in winter, the room when cold. Keith took Lance’s hand in his under the table, his amethyst eyes searching for his. Shiro sat straight in his chair, eyes turning toward Lance for a second before going back to Allura. Coran frowned and let out a defeated sigh, sad eyes went toward the blue paladin also, but he was unable to look away. Hunk’s hands went into fist and when he let go of his spork, the handle was bent. Pidge frown looked determine, they were deadly and scary.

It was only when he felt Keith squeeze his hand did he realize he stopped breathing. His throat was blocked, he couldn’t get air, his chest was constricted, he couldn’t move, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. A feather light touch on his chin made him turn back toward those dark amethyst eyes. His hand was moved to rest against a slowly moving chest.

“–ath… 2… 3… 4… out… 2… 3… 4… in… come on Lance. Out… 2… 3… 4… in with me… 3… 4…”

Following Keith’s example, Lance started breathing again, his senses filling with Keith’s smoky scent. The world came back in focus, he was sitting on Keith’s lap on the floor. Shiro was keeping Hunk and Pidge a little way off on the side, while Coran did the same with Allura.

“You back with us?” Asks Keith, carefully wiping tears from Lance’s cheek.

Unable to trust his voice, Lance nods.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry Lance.” Says Allura. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t think –”

“Not ur fult…” Slurred Lance, still shaken.

She was about to continue when Coran held her back with a shake of the head. While Shiro was distracted, Hunk went to join Lance on the floor, putting a supporting hand on his back.

Sadly the large hand only made it worst, Lance let out an involuntary whimper and jumped into Keith’s arm to get away from the offending hand. It felt wrong, all he could feel was a big clawed hand caressing him without his consent. He knew it was Hunk, but it didn’t feel right. Keith had learned to keep is touch soft and to small, only touching his right arm and left knee to support him.

“Oh fudge, sorry… Schnitzel, is it the explosion?” Hunk slowly backed away hurt and regret showing on his face.

Not wanting to explain the real reason, Lance nodded again.

Shiro deciding it be better to leave Lance and Keith alone for the moment, slowly he was able lead a furious Pidge, a sad Hunk and a guilty Allura out with the help of Coran.

…

Sitting on the floor, the silence was broken only by a few sniffles from Lance. He had his nose on Keith’s neck where his scent was the strongest and the most calming. Keith had slowly shimmied them so he could rest his back against the back of a chair and carefully he started moving his thumb to caress Lance’s upper arm. When he didn’t get any bad reaction, he did the same on the knee until he was sure Lance had completely calm down.

“Is it ok if I hug you?” Keith broke the silence.

Lance responded with a sleepy nod.

“I want words Lance, is it ok if I hug you?” Repeated Keith.

“Si.” Brokely replied Lance.

“Ok, if you don’t like it, say it.” Keith softly put his arms around Lance’s middle and gave a weak squeeze. “Can you tell me how you feel?” They were working on talking a panic attack out to keep Lance from shutting down during them, it was still a work in progress, but it was better then before.

“Soñoliento. Estoy débile. Tengo miedo de su nombre.”

“Can you talk to me in English?”

“I’m sleepy… and weak. I’m afraid of his name.” The tears came back full force.

“You’re ok. It’s ok. You’ll never have to hear or see him ever again. You’re ok.” Letting Lance cry it out, Keith let out a stream of constant reassurance.

…

They ended up moving to the common room where Lance napped in a small cocoon with his head on Keith’s lap while the other carded his fingers in the Bastet’s hair.

When Keith was sure that Lance was asleep, he texted the rest of the team for news. They chose to start the memory extraction machine and let it run its course. Shiro was the only one still downstairs trying to trigger memories with questions.

Hunk came to check on them a little bit later and apologize again, but Lance kept saying it wasn’t his fault. Sitting with them a bit to chat, he was soon called away by Pidge needing him “**RIGHT NOW OR IT WILL EXPLODE!**”

Having recuperated with his nap, Lance started to feel antsy and went to see Coran to help with the castle repairs. With one last squeeze of their hands and a smile, Keith was alone.

Keith let out a long breath and felt his control on his anger slip. He had been working so hard to keep it all inside for Lance’s sake, but he was at his limit. He sprinted out of the room toward the training room to get all of his fury out on something. He called a level 1 bot, there was no finesse to his moves, no thinking, he just had to break everything in his path.

…

Lance found Coran in the medbay in the process of cleaning the healing pods. The older man gave him a small pat on the shoulder and a smile before showing him how to clean de pods.

Exchanging stories of their home planet with each other, they were already halfway done. Coran was in the middle of recounting how he met the loves of his life when Lance felt a rush of cold air around him. He only had time to turn around and see Coran’s back behind the pod screen, before everything went dark.

The pod had gone back down in the belly of the ship, trapping him in darkness, unable to move, but still awake. He tried to shout, but all that came out was a cloud of hot air carrying no sound. His mind was screaming and trying to fight, but his body stayed still, unresponsive. Losing the fight against the pod, all Lance could do was produce tears streaming down his cheeks. He hoped Coran would get him out soon, it would be a dumb way to die, stuck in a healing pod.

He didn’t know how much time he spent in the dark, but it was too long. Was it his imagination, or the air was starting to feel thin, his breaths weren’t enough to satisfy his lungs. He tried to take bigger inhales, but once again his body didn’t execute his order, he just kept going in the same rhythm. He was tired, his mind was getting foggy, what was he doing again? Why is he in the dark?

The ground shaked and moved up, followed by a bright light blinding him. When the glass slid away he lost balance and ended up crashing into a blue shirt.

“Oh my ancient, are you ok my boy?” Asked a very surprise Coran.

“I – What happened?” Finally able to take big gulps of air, Lance anchored himself to Coran trembling. “I couldn’t move… I could see… it was so dark.” He was crying again, he was acting like a scared child.

“The pod malfunctioned and took you down with it. I’m so sorry I didn’t get you out faster, I didn’t know.” Guilt painted Coran’s feature has he brought Lance into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Lance couldn’t respond because of his sobs and relief to finally be out. He simply clung to Coran’s shirt and let himself be hugged.

After a few doboshes, Lance was calm enough too talk again. “It wasn’t your fault.” He accepted a tissue from Coran and blew his nose. “It was a castle malfunction, I’m just happy nobody got hurt.” 

Coran frowned again. “You were hurt. Don’t take this experience lightly. Please tell me what I can do to help you my boy.”

“I just want to go see Keith or Hunk to change my mind. I’ll be ok.”

Not wanting to let him go alone, Coran proposed. “Let me come with you at least, I didn’t get to finish my story.”

“You’ll have to tell me another time. I don’t want to keep you away from your repairs for too long.” With a small smile, Lance slipped away from Coran.

When Lance hear a click of the door closing, he took off in a run. He didn’t have a destination in mind, he just wanted to feel in control of his body again and move it.

…

He ended up in some random corridor near the training room resting his head on a column. When he caught his breath back, he saw from the corner of his eye a light go out. Turning toward the now dark end of the hallway, another light went out a little bit closer, then again and again and again, until the whole wing was in darkness. Panic rapidly rising, Lance was backing away until he saw someone at the end of the corridor. Calling out to who he though was Coran, he heard him call for help.

“Help! Help!” Coran called from the darkness.

“Hello? Coran?” Lance yelled back. Pushing his fear down, he braved the darkness and went toward the voice.

“Help! Somebody! I’m trapped in the airlock!”

“I’m coming!”

Lance entered the airlock, only to find it dark and empty.

“Hello? Coran.”

Behind him the door closed locked and an automatic voice started an airlock opening count down.

“Airlock opening in 30 ticks. 29, 28…”

Turning toward the control panel, none of the buttons were responding.

“HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE!” He started screaming in panic. “ANYBODY! HELP ME!”

Seeing the panel was useless, he chose to hit the glass separating him from safety.

“GUYS! HELP ME! OPEN THE DOOR!”

“20, 19, 18…” The voice continued.

That’s when he heard it, the sound of metal hitting each other. Keith was running away from a practice drone in his direction. Lance had a short moment of relief at seeing ‘_his alpha’_.

“KEITH! OPEN THE DOOR!”

The other boy turned around in surprise. “What are you doing here!” Twisting back around and dodging the drones sword when Lance screamed pointing at the drone.

“I NEED HELP! THE AIRLOCK IS GOING TO OPEN SOON!”

“3, 2, 1. Doors opening.” The computer says.

“I’M GETTING SUCKED OUT INTO SPACE!” Lance screamed when the doors opened behind him. He only barely got a grip on the side of the wall with the help of his claws. His arms felt like they might be teared out from the force put on them.

After a few ticks of torture, the robot was ejected into space and strong pale hands helped pull Lance back into the ship.

They laid on the floor hugging each other for a few doboshes catching their breath. They were both crying out of relief and still a bit of panic lingering.

“Today sucks. Can we go to sleep and be done with it?” Lance said.

It made Keith huff out a small laughter. “I agree. I vote to cancel today.” Signed Keith, reaching up to pet Lance’s head on his chest.

Lance snuggled closer to Keith neck, feeling safer nearer the campfire scent.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, when Coran found them cuddling on the floor. “Not to disturb, but why are you both on the floor?”

“Because the castle was trying to kill us and we are done with today.” Responded Keith in the most mundane of tone.

“I see… I looked into the pod malfunction and found traces of the Galran virus making the castle ship act in aggressive and dangerous way. We must regroup to make sure everyone stays safe until we can clean our system. That is why I must ask both of you to follow me.”

“Sir yes sir.” Lance sloppily salutes Coran, face still smushed into Keith’s shoulder.

“Come on Lancey Lance, up we go.” Keith jokes, while hauling Lance to his feet.

They regrouped with Hunk and Pidge, who still had food goo in their hair from an attack in the kitchen. They also explain they got stuck in anti gravity for a bit when working on the Galra’s crystal.

Next was Shiro who was still downstairs with the galra, no one dared say his name near Lance.

They stopped in front of the door leading to the memory collection room, Lance unable to continue inside knowing who was behind the doors. Keith decided to stay with Lance while the others went to get Shiro.

The others had only made a few steps inside when they heard Pidge scream.

…

*Half a vargas before* Shiro POV

Shiro was looking at Sendak from outside the pod growing frustrated from the lack of result.

“I know you’re in there, Sendak. I know you have all the answers. Give them to me.”

He sighs and took a step back frustratingly. “Patience yields focus.” He repeated to himself. He looked back at the sleeping Galra, he knew he could hear him, Coran told him has much, so why was it so difficult to make him talk.

After walking in a small circle, Shiro came back on the offensive, punching the glass. “You’re a broken soldier! You can’t hold out forever!” To his surprise, a few memories we’re downloaded into the memory tank. With a triumphant smile, Shiro said. “So you can hear me.”

Looking back toward Sendak, Shiro started asking any questions that came to mind. “What was the first rank you held in Zarkon’s army? Where did you find the red lion? What is Zarkon’s greatest weakness?” The memories were trickling slowly, but steadily.

Then Sendak’s voice came out of nowhere. “What makes you think you can possibly defeat him?”

Shiro frowned but tried to keep his calm. It wasn’t the first time he hallucinated from his PTSD, and it wouldn’t stop him from getting his information. “If you were to attack Zarkon, where would you strike?”

“Why strike at all when you can join him?” The voice responded.

Shiro knew it wasn’t real, yet he still jumped and looked around the empty room for a source. When his eyes looked back at Sendak, the Galra’s eyes were open for only a second. “You’re not real! Stop it!” Panicked Shiro.

“We’re connected, you and me.”

“NO!”

“Both part of the Galra Empire.”

“STOP! I’m not like you! I’ll never be like you!”

“You’ve been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand.”

Looking down at his Galra arm, Shiro felt a wave a disgust. “That’s not me!”

“It’s the strongest part of you. Embrace it. The others don’t know what you know. They haven’t seen what you’ve seen. Face it. You’ll never beat Zarkon. He’s already defeated you.”

“I’M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!” Screams Shiro, taking his head aching head in his hands.

“Do you think a monster like you could be a Voltron Paladin?”

“STOP IT!” Shiro punched the glass, creating a large crack across it.

“See you’re weak! Unable to even finish your enemy.”

“SHUT UP” He screams punching again, the crack growing dangerously big.

“You weren’t able to protect your crew. They had to save you. You were powerless when I had my way with your breeder in front of you.”

Shiro broke into a rage, activating his Galra arm and destroying the glass separating him and Sendak. “SHUT UP!” He speared his hand into Sendak’s chest, then threw him on the floor.

Yet the voice didn’t stop. “He was reacting so well to me, letting out so many delicious sounds.”

He punched the commanders head over and over again, his blood, bones and organs exploding all over the wall and floor. “STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!”

“Embrace the Galra in you! You are just like me! A blood thirsty monster!”

“I’M NOT! SHUT UP!” When there was no head to punch anymore, went back to stabbing the chest. The smell of burnt flesh and blood familiar. He needed to make sure he was dead, his opponents always had to die, or he’d be punished. “DIE! DIE! DIE!”

“SHIRO!” Screamed a young high-pitched voice.

Was he done? Were the druids coming to get him back to his cell? Turning back toward the voice, he saw Matt getting taken away from him. He had to protect him. He jumped off the dead body to run toward Matt and get him away from the other man. He threw the attacker into a wall, then enveloped Matt in his arms. “Are you ok Matt? They won’t make you fight, I won’t let them.”

Pidge was getting hugged painfully hard by Shiro, who was still full of blood and guts. Not knowing what to do, they started looking around, Coran had been thrown into a nearby wall by Shiro, but luckily, he hadn’t used his Galra arm on him. Hunk was near another wall puking his guts out. Keith was at the door, ready to fight while also keeping Lance from seeing into the room. He mouthed ‘are you ok?’ to them, and they responded with a small nod.

“Shiro?” they asked tentatively, not receiving a response. “Shiro, you’re squeezing me to hard.”

That got a small reaction from the older man who decreased the strength of his hug a bit.

“Shiro, I’m Pidge. Do you remember me?”

“Pidge… Matt’s sibling?”

“Yes. We are on the castle of lions.”

“Lions, Voltron. We’re paladins.”

“Yes. Are you ok?”

“I’m – I think so…” Shiro replied after a few ticks.

Shiro attention turned toward the sound of Hunk expulsing his stomach, then to a very concerned Keith keeping Lance away from the door and lastly to Coran nursing his arm.

“Oh no Coran!” Going toward the wounded man, Shiro felt a wave of guilt crash into him. He did this to his friend, he attacked and hurt him. “I’m so sorry. Are you ok?”

“I will be fine, don’t worry yourself over it. I will be good has a skrail’nt after a summer bloom. It wasn’t your fault number 1, these kinds of things happen and we will make sure to support you when they do.” Coran responded with an easy, yet painful smile. “Can you explain what happened?”

“I – I had stop him… I was hearing his voice. I… I snapped. I couldn’t take it anymore, he wouldn’t stop.”

“Take a breath number 1. It’ll be ok. Now let’s get you cleaned up.” Coran takes a hold of Shiro to help him on his feet, when an alarm starts. “What? How is that possible?”

“What is it?” Asks Pidge.

“The ship is starting a wormhole jump!” Responds Coran. “We need to go see what happening on the bridge, cleaning this will have to wait.”

…

Running toward the bridge together, they found Allura piloting the ship in her night gown.

“Allura, what’s going on?” Asks Shiro

“We’re going to Altea. We’re going home. My father is taking us.” She responded in a soft, unsettling voice.

Making their way toward to help her, holographic images of King Alfor materialize and yells. “STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!”

Stopped in their tracks, Shiro calls to Allura. “Allura, wake up!”

“The crystal must have corrupted King Alfor’s artificial intelligence. It’s taking over.” Explained Coran.

Finishing the jump, a star appears in front of them, way to close for comfort.

“We’re headed straight for a star and it’s about to explode!” Yells Pidge.

“Father, I can see Altea!” The still controlled Allura says.

“Allura! Allura, wake up! What you’re seeing isn’t real!” Tries Coran.

Still lost in her world, Allura crouch to pick an invisible flower. “The juniberries, the most exquisite flower of all.”

“Allura, please! You’ve got to listen to me!” Coran yells.

This seams to get her attention, she turns unseeing eyes in the direction of Coran. “Is this real?”

“Of course it is real, Daughter. That flower you’re touching is real” responds the A.I.

“But where is the fragrance of the sweet juniberries?” Coran asks.

She reaches up to smell her hand closing her eyes and gasps at the lack of smell. Opening her eyes, she seems to awake and with a horrified look, sees where the ship is headed. “That’s not Altea.”

“When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system. Allura, you need to reset the course and get us out of here!” Says Pidge in increasing panic.

She puts her hands back on the controls, only to be electrocuted and pushed off the pedestal. “Father, please, I beg you to turn this ship around.” She pleads from behind the particle barrier. “If we don’t do it soon, we will all perish!”

“I know. That is my intention.”

“WHAT? WHY?”

“Don’t you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated.” The A.I. responded.

While Allura and the AI were arguing, Coran went to his control panel trying to override the trajectory of the ship.

“Father, please! The paladins and I can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen.”

“Allura, my A.I. has been corrupted. You must disconnect my power source! – We can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to.” The image of King Alfor kept glitching in and out, making less and less sense while fighting the virus.

“I remember. I’ll see you soon, Father.” Turning around to the paladins. “I’ve got to get into the A.I. chamber to disconnect my father’s power source manually.”

“Of course, I’m was able to get control of the hangar, the paladins will give you time.” Responds Coran, heartbroken.

“Paladins, get to your lions! Slow the Castle’s descent into the star.” Not waiting to hear any affirmation, she ran from the room.

A beat of silence followed before the paladins also made their way to their lions. Shiro and Pidge very happy to get out of their bloodied clothes and into a clean armor.

They all went in front of the castle to push it away from the star the best they could, yet it almost did nothing with all five lions. The temperature inside the cockpits creeping higher fast, making the paladins breath heavily and sweat falling into their eyes.

“Come on guys, just a little longer.” Encouraged Shiro. “Coran, any news on the princess’s progress?”

“No, but I can tell you we are 10 doboshes away from dangerously high temperature that will start to melt the ship.”

“We’re already melting inside the lions!” Screams Lance, felling like he’s cooking. “I don’t want to become a roast.”

“Or some slow cooked ossobuco, with a hint of lemon.” Said Hunk.

“Think you could find ingredients to make garlic bread?” Asked Lance.

“Probably, though I’m not sure I’m able to make cheese.”

“What about une tarte au sucre (brown maple sugar pie)? Oh and baked beans with maple syrup and bacon! I haven’t had some real good maple syrup since I came to the garrison, they only had your disgusting pole syrup! It’s an offence to my people!” Added Pidge.

“I miss kimchi and a good spicy bibimbap.” Said Keith.

“Nothing is spicy enough for you, you destroyed my Takoyakis with hot sauce. The smell alone made me cry!” Responded Shiro.

“Looking at tabasco makes you cry Shiro. You once cried eating taco bell, taco bell!”

“I added some hot sauce…” Pouted Shiro.

“Don’t worry our family can’t handle spices too, the spiciest thing in our house his medium salsa.” Snickered Pidge.

“You wouldn’t survive in my familia’s casa, we have a hot sauce called death with a skull on it. And when we were younger, we challenged each other to eat Carolina death pepper without milk. Pretty sure that’s why I’m immune to spicy food now.” Added Lance.

“In my house, we only add spice to add flavor, not destroy our pallets.” Said Hunk.

“But what if the flavor is the spice?” Asks Keith.

“Everything is better in moderation.” Responds Hunk.

“cough except coconut cough” Interjects Lance.

“Don’t start him Lance, I swear to god, don’t fucking start him.” Threaten Pidge.

“What do you mean start me? I can like coconut!” Responds Hunks a bit offended.

“We know you like coconut, it’s in almost everything you make, you even sneaked some in my orange juice!” Said Lance.

“Well I’m sorry I grew up with coconut in everything and I think it’s good! Everything can be made a bit better with coconut! And I’m sorry my mom kept sending me coconuts at the garrison and I wasn’t sure what to do with them!” Says Hunk.

“Well it was really good orange juice with coconut! I was just surprised! And you are an awesome cook that can do wonders with food! I’m just saying you like coconut a lot!”

“Well thank you! You also are a really great and funny guy! Who likes spicy food a lot!”

“Are you guys done?” Asks Pidge, bored of that repeating fight. They both grumbled agreements.

“She did it! Paladins, keep up your effort for a bit more. I’m changing the ships course.” Called Coran in the comms.

A wave of relief came trough the team has they made a few sounds of affirmation. A few ticks later they we’re back to a normal temperature in the cockpits and Allura called them back in the castle, ready to wormhole away.

…

They ended up all sprawled out in the main common room. Pidge was lost in a big bean bag chair. Hunk was fusing into a side of the couch. Shiro was sitting comfortably but still looking presentable at the other end. In the middle of said round couch was Lance laying almost upside down, feet resting on the back and head next to Keith’s thigh. Keith was relaxing comfortably on the couch, head tilted backward, holding Lance’s hand hidden behind the other boy’s body.

“Ugh. This was the worst, I feel like a well done steak!” Yells Lance in frustration, getting a few snickers from the others.

“I know what you mean, a little longer and I would have melted.” Responds Pidge.

“Stop talking about food, I’m already hungry!” Adds Hunk.

“What time is it?” Asks Lance.

“A bit after lunch time.” Responds Shiro.

“How are we only half-way trough the day! I feel like a movement passed since this morning!” Lance’s tail fidgets frustratingly. “I just want to lie down and watch a movie or 5.”

“I wonder if Altean have movies? I really want pizza and movies now!” Hunk flops down defeated.

“Maybe taking the rest of the day off wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Shiro responded.

From out of the bean bag a tiny arm emerges victoriously. “Yes! Space dad is with us! Movie night!”

After a few doboshes, Coran came into the room. “Good news, the castle is safely back hiding on Frason’s moon. We think the virus is out of the navigation system, but there is still a lot to reboot. For now I must ask you all to not use any of the facilities yet.”

“Good to know, but what about downstairs in the memory room?” Asks Shiro a bit anxious.

“Do not worry about it. The cleaning systems of the castle seems unaffected from the virus, I’ll still reboot the system and it’ll will be taken care of.”

“What does ‘taken care of’ mean?” Responds Pidge.

“Same has usual, the trash is cremated and disposed of. Now, I’ll need some help from you number 5 and number 2 for rebooting the systems.” Coran changed the subject.

“Can we do the kitchen after that? I’m really hungry.” Hunk answered has he was getting up.

“Of course!”

“Coran do Altean have movies.” At Coran confused expression, Pidge continues. “It’s like projection of stories or a room with a big screen to watch videos?” Asks Pidge while trying to wrestle their way out of the bean bag.

“Yes we do have a recreational room made to watch flicks.”

“Cool! We were thinking of doing a ‘flick’ night! After the reboots you’ll have to show us!” Pidge says, finally out of their soft prison.

“That’s a wonderful idea! I already have a few classics in mind I’ll have to show you!”

“Since I’m on reboot duty, Lance think you can handle making the food?” Asks Hunk.

“Sir yes sir! Just give me the ingredients and I should be able to make some snacks. And I’ll have my assistants to help.” Lance says, pointing at Keith and Shiro, giving a mock salute to his friend.

“Good I’ll text you when the kitchen is rebooted.” Hunk smiles back has the three techs left the room toward the bridge.

“You do know putting Shiro in a kitchen is meant for disaster?” Says Keith.

“He can’t be that bad. I’ve cooked with my nieces and nephews, I’m sure he’ll be able to mix a bowl like they can.” Responded Lance with a smile.

“I can help make snacks!” Pouted Shiro.

“No, you can eat them, that’s not the same thing.” Replied Keith with a smirk.

The brothers continued their petty fight for a bit, in the end Keith won when he reminded Shiro of the fake plastic plant he put in the food thinking it was fresh herbs.

It was fun to listen to the brothers bickering, it reminded Lance of his family and how much he missed them. At one point Keith other hand drifted to his head and scratched behind his ear distractingly. Lance shifted up to put his head on Keith’s lap, his tail moving lazily in contentment.

What Lance didn’t see was the knowing eyebrow raise Shiro gave Keith, making his younger brother blush and hide behind his bang.

“We should probably get cleaned up before the kitchen gets rebooted.” Says an embarrassed Keith.

“But I’m comfortable.” Lance pouted.

“Come on Lance, we’re all gross and sweaty. We can’t cook like this.” Tried Shiro with a laugh.

“Fiiiiiiinnnnneeeeee…” Lance rolled of the couch, not accidentally shoving his fluffy tail in Keith’s face making him sneeze.

“You’re a pest!” Keith says while trying to get a hold of the offending tail.

Lance runs out of his reach, laughter making his move sloppy.

“Come back here you ass!” Keith jumps off the couch, running after Lance.

“What about my ass?” Lance responds from the hallway.

Keith sputters incoherently in response, tripping on his foot and barely catching himself on the door frame. It only makes Lance cackle harder. Then they’re both gone, leaving a chuckling Shiro behind.

…

Lance was in the middle of blow-drying his furr when he got Hunk’s text.

‘**THE KITCHEN IS DONE. I’VE SET THE INGREDIENTS OUT ON THE COUNTER. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING TEXT ME.**’

‘**THANKS HUNKY PUNKY!**’

Hurrying to put some clothes on, he heard Keith knock on his door and enter.

“I’ve got Hunk’s text. You ready?” Keith asked.

“Yep, lead the way!”

They grabbed Shiro on their way to the kitchen, the older man looking much better after his shower.

Entering the newly rebooted room, everything was cleaned and shiny. On the main island was a few ingredients with notes about each next to them.

“Ok, let’s see.” Lance looked at a purple rock looking vegetable, under was written ‘**Shwomp Similar to sweet potato**’. Next was some green bean looking hard balls, ‘**Satle beads** **Similar to rice kernel’**. After there was a blue apple looking food, ‘**Vermangus** **very spicy, sweet juice’**. Next to it was some kind of green sausage looking meat, ‘**Hornose meat** **sausage**’. Finally, Lance went around the kitchen looking at all the herbs and spices. “I have a few ideas, we can make sweet potato chips, some popsatle and some pigs in a blanket. What do you think?” He asked looking at the others.

“Whatever you think would be good.” Responded Keith.

“You’re the boss.” Smiled Shiro.

“Good then let’s get to work! Keith wash and cut the Vermangus in half and press them in the juicer. Shiro wash and slice the Shwomps in the mandolin. I’ll start making the dough for the pig in a blanket.”

The three boys went to work at their assigned station. Lance went in the pantry and got all the ingredients he was missing for the dough, he found some bright pink floor, baking powder, salt, purple sugar and green shortening. He was in the middle of kneading the dough when Keith spoke up.

“Hey Lance? Where did you learn to cook?” From his look of surprise, Keith continued. “I mean you’Ve just looked at the food and knew what to do, you’re even doing dough from scratch without a recipe, with alien food.”

“It’s nothing much, I grew up on a farm with my family. We didn’t have dominos at our doorstep and the closest village was an hour away on the hover bike. So mi mama always cooked things from scratch and she used everything from the animals.” He looked down at the pink dough. “Mama always said ‘Debemos honrar lo que la tierra nos da.’ It means ‘We must honor what the earth gives us.’ So what we couldn’t sell we ate, and if it was to much to eat by ourselves, we always had family to invite over.” He smiled sadly. “I’m the youngest of my siblings with my twin sister Rachel. I was always a mama’s boy, she bounced me on her hip while cooking and I was always her first helper in the kitchen.” He stayed silent for a few seconds, lost in memories, then he simply looked up and changed the subject. “Anyway, this needs to rest for a bit, how’s it going for you guys?”

Keith looked down at his small bowl half-full of blue liquid. “I’m finished with my job, what are we going to use it for?”

“I’ll mix it with oil and a bit of salt to coat the chips and put them in the oven.” He responded easily, coming closer. He dipped a spoon in the juice to give it a taste and his eyes went wide. “Oh Dios mio! Es muy caliente! Oof!” (Oh my god! It’s really hot! Oof!) He yelled running to put his mouth under the faucet.

Shiro and Keith couldn’t stop themselves from laughing at Lance’s misery, so much so that Keith had to wipe his eyes, he realized his mistake to late when he felt his eye burn from the spicy juice still on his fingers. Yelling at Lance to give him some space, he shoved his face under the running water.

It took a good 10 doboshes for the boys to get back on their feet after that debacle. Keith’s right eye was red and a bit puffy, while Lance’s lips were red and inflamed, but nothing else seemed wrong.

“Are you both ok?” Asked Shiro, concern and laughter in his voice.

“Yeah, I’ll survive. Damn Hunk didn’t joke saying it was really spicy.” Responded Lance, while Keith only nodded. “I guess well make a spicy batch and a normal salt one. Wouldn’t want you and Pidge to spontaneous combust on us.”

“Good idea.” Shiro responded, ruffling his hair.

“Now, what about your potatoes Shiro? How’d they turned out?”

“They’re ok? I’m just really happy to have a metal arm, the number of times the potato slipped out of my grip and I touched the blade.” Shiro said with a proud smile.

Lance opened the container to look at the results and it wasn’t slices of Shwomps, but juliennes. Shiro put the mandolin in the wrong setting and he cut them in long slim strips. Trying not to show any disappointment, Lance gave Shiro a smile that the other didn’t return.

“I’m sorry Lance, I shouldn’t have tried to help. Keith’s right I’m horrible in the kitchen.” Said Shiro defeated.

“No, no. It’s ok Shiro. I guess we’ll make oven baked fries, don’t worry about it.” The younger boy responded.

This time, the older man returned a small embarrassed smile.

“Now chop chop, we’re not done here! Keith get a few baking trays, Shiro get me some oil!” While both went to get their instructed item, Lance took out a two bowls to separate the fries equally, then he put a bit of the very spicy Vermangus juice in one and salt in the other. Then when Shiro was back he generously coated the Shwomps in oil and spread them on the separate baking sheets. Once in the preheated oven with a timer, he turned back toward the boys. “Good while this cook, let’s get this place cleaned up and ready for the piggies.”

They had just finished cleaning the kitchen when the timer went off. Lance carefully took the trays out of the oven and sizzling on them was some delicious looking purple fries. “Snack one completed! Let’s let them rest on the side for now. Let’s get started on number two! Shiro you’re on cut the sausages in half duty. Keith your on wrapping the piggies in a blanket duty. I’m on shaping the dough duty. Let’s get to it!”

They went to work, Shiro had a bit of trouble to cut equal half at first, so Lance cut an example and Shiro used it has a guide for all the others. Keith had fun pinching the dough around each sausage, making fun of Shiro’s skills while doing so. Lance was caught in his thoughts, thinking of the many times he did the same recipe with his family. Looking up and listening to the brothers’ bickering it felt so close to home, yet he couldn’t hear the beach, or his mother’s humming, or the smell of his pack. It was all so close yet so far. Unable to keep the tears in, he made the excuse of needing bowls for the fries to go in the storage closet. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but the tears kept coming.

How long has it even been since he last saw his family? How long have they been in space? He really missed his mama’s cooking, his papi’s hugs, his brothers’ bad jokes and sisters’ gossips. What did they even think? What did the Garrison tell them after they disappeared, did they think he was dead?

He must have taken to much time, since he found himself encircled by a pair of strong arms and a camp fire scent.

“What happened? Is it our fault?” Asked Keith in a calm tone.

Lance shook his head. “I just miss mi familia. I didn’t even get to say goodbye. What if they think I’m dead?”

“I’m sure they know you’re ok. And when we go back to them, they’ll be so proud of you!”

Finding himself smiling at Keith’s words, Lance looked up into amethyst eyes their faces centimeters away from each other. Maybe if Keith was with him, he could do it.

“Now come on, dry these tears, we’ve still got your piggies to cook.” Keith said with a small caring smile, not pulling away yet. He put a hand on Lance’s cheek, swiping a tear away.

“Yeah, thanks Keith.”

It took a few ticks before Keith stepped back up, pulling Lance with him. But before he opened the door, Keith turned back. “If you ever want to talk about your family, or anything else, with someone, I’d be happy to listen.”

When they entered back into the kitchen, Shiro gave him an encouraging smile and showed their work with pride. The pink and green pigs in a blanket looked good, all that was left was to put them in the oven and wait.

“Good job guys! Now all that’s left is the popsatle. It’s pretty much the same thing has popcorn, but with rice.” Putting a big wok on the stove, Lance simply put some oil and the satle beads in it, covering it up securely and started the heat. It took a few moments and hearing the first pop, Lance shook the whole pan to distribute the heat. It didn’t take long for the popsatle to be done, soon enough they had two bowls full of it.

“Guess we’re done?” Asked Keith.

“All that’s left is cleaning up and preparing for tonight.” Responded Lance.

“What do you mean preparing? We just finished the food.” Keith says confused.

“Well we still need to get into our pjs and I need to make my night routine before the movie night.” When he saw the still confused look on Keith’s face, he continued. “Have you never gone to a sleep over? It’ll probably finish late and we need to be comfortable!”

“Fine.” Pouted Keith, turning toward the sink to get the cleaning done.

Lance looked toward Shiro, who just shrugged in response.

…

In the end they spent two vargas in the kitchen making the snacks. Lance took his time with his nightly routine, Keith joining him a bit before super. They then went to eat Hunk’s almost chicken pasta. Yet it wasn’t long before Pidge was dragging them in the screening room. In the middle of the room was two couches, then in front of them was Pidge bean bag chair, a few chairs and on the floor was scattered pillows, blankets and bowls of snacks. Jumping onto one of the couches, Lance dragged Keith with him securing their spot. Pidge, of course, sat in their bean bag. Hunk took a place in the couch next to them. Shiro sat on the floor next to Allura, using a chair has a backrest. Lastly Coran was sitting in the middle of everyone, fidgeting with his datapad.

Soon a wide curved screen appeared in front of them, on it was a menu in Altean with pictures. Coran looked a bit threw the options, putting them in a list before turning toward us.

“I have just chosen a few classics and personal favorite flicks to be watched. I hope you enjoy them!”

The lights dimmed, Lance grabbed the spicy fries and sat back against Keith, the bowl kept between them.

The first movie was about the life of an assassin falling in love with the prince he was supposed to kill. Lance and Allura spent most of it arguing about the plot point and how much better these other characters would have been together. At one point, Keith shoved a fist full of fries into Lance’s mouth to make him shut up for two seconds, it backfired horribly when Lance pushed half chewed bits into his hand. It was disgusting yet hearing Lance’s laugh made it worth it.

The next movie was about a goddess choosing to fight for the Altean’s freedom and in doing so losing her immortality and place by the gods’ side. Since there was less romance Lance was commenting less over the movie, but he would still whisper dumb remarks to Keith and making him laugh. At some point during the movie the empty bowl of fries was put aside, Lance taking that opportunity to lay on Keith’s chest with a blanket over both of them.

It was during the third movie that most started to fall asleep, it was about the historical war ending all the different political system and making the monarchy take it’s place of power over the whole planet. It was an interesting documentary, at least Keith thought so, yet when he looked down to say something to Lance, he found him completely asleep. Looking around, only Coran seemed to still be awake, Hunk face laying face down on the couch, Pidge was lost in their bean bag, Shiro was resting against a chair, head tilted back drool running down his chin and Allura was spread starfish on the floor.

Coran seeing most of them asleep chose to end the movie marathon and herd the paladins to their room. Not wanting to deal with a grumpy Lance, Keith simply took him in his arms and carry him to his room. Near the room Lance half woke up disoriented.

“Wer arn we?”

“Going to your room. Go back to sleep.” Keith responded, giving Lance a peck on the top of his head.

“Wat but movi?”

“They’re done. Now it’s time for bed.” Keith entered the room, bowing down to deposit Lance on the bed. Lance quickly wove his arms around Keith’s shoulder with surprising force, keeping him close.

“Dn’t leaf.” 

“I’m not leaving, I’m right next to you has usual.”

Shaking his head, Lance said again. “Dn’t leaf.” Hugging him closer he continued. “Stay wif me. Same bed.”

Keith tried to get out of Lance’s grip. “Come on Lance, I’m right next to you don’t worry.”

Lance had tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. “Ok…” Reluctantly Lance let go of Keith, looking heartbroken.

Not wanting to end such a good night on a sour note, Keith laid next to Lance, the other face illuminating in a smile and enveloping both boys in a cocoon of blankets.

Note:

Check them out, more info in the notes!

[https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744664?view_full_work=true ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744664?view_full_work=true)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this was so much longer then it was supposed too! I hope you liked it!  
I wasn’t supposed to follow the Canon story that much, but damn season 1 went hard on Lance. I just couldn’t not include all the angst and klance moments xP I know some parts were kinda fast and I was trying to skip threw most of what I could from the episode only going to the important parts, if you want to see it all it’s episode 9 of season 1 crystal venom. I’m really close to diverging from the canon story, more fun and interesting stuff will happen, I just need to get there :)  
Yes, Hunk swears with dishes names, he’s an uncle too xP  
Also Lance is the fluffiest boy and you can’t change my mind.  
Keith has spider sense of when Lance needs him xD  
Thank you to 16Nightwing for the movie fluff idea! If you have fluff ideas don't be shy and tell me :)  
*Important* Yes, we call fake maple syrup pole syrup and yes, it’s an offence to all French Canadian!  
Now for this chapter fanfic I love corner, we have Were-woof! It’s the story of Keith, a boy living off the grid with is family/clan of werewolf. During the full moon he transforms into an angry Pomeranian searching for food and pets. He finds Lance who gives him just that, and so humour, fluff and stupidity ensues. It’s a very not angsty fic, so if you just want to laugh and have a good time it’s perfect!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744664?view_full_work=true

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter @delpervert


End file.
